Artificial Heart, Real Feelings
by NoDrogs
Summary: Based on some artwork by Metal Dragon Kiryu... basicly, Kim Possible charachters in the chobits story universe. Rated mature for a few scenes, such as looking for the power switch. If you've read the Chobits series, you know why that would be a mature sce
1. Chapter 1

True feelings, Artificial Hearts

Based on artwork and creative input from Metal Dragon Kiryu.

Based on the Kim Possible series, property of Disney Corporation and used without permission.

Based on the Chobits series, property of TokyoPop and used without permission.

_Alternate universe Kigo fic. _

Kim Possible walked the streets of Middleton. The streets were quiet; thanks to the invention of the hover pod technology in the early twenty-first century, most traffic went on overhead. According to the vid-mails her parents and her twin brothers sent from the moon, the cities on the moon didn't even HAVE streets, just walkways.

Kim regretted her decision to stay in Middleton to finish her schooling, while her family moved. She had wanted to stay with her friends, and for a chance to prove she could support herself. Unfortunately, her job at Club Banana barely made enough to pay for her apartment, clothes, and food. She couldn't afford to buy a persocom, and she couldn't bring herself to beg her parents for one.

Persocoms had only become available to the public market a few years ago, and already they seemed to be a 'must have' item. Extremely humanoid robots, complete with the latest in portable computer systems. Even her friend Ron, who she had known since Pre-K, had a persocom... a miniature 'pocket-model' he had named Rufus. Ron had managed to find a way to be unique even when it came to persocoms... his pocket-model was one of a short-lived 'rodent' line, designed to look like a naked mole rat.

I really wish I had a persocom thought Kim. It's not like one is going to fall from the sky, however

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Ma'am, they're still chasing us!" reported one of the blue-suited goons. He could see three bright red and blue painted air-cycles pursuing them.

"Hold on!" snarled Adrenna Lynn. A short period in her youth of doing dangerous, illegal stunts had blossomed into a full career as an evil sidekick. She stomped on the accelerator pedal of the modified cargo hover-van and pushed the control yoke forward, diving down toward the edge of a nearby building.

In the back of the van, three of the goons grabbed unto support straps. Adrenna Lynn's steering was a little off... instead of dodging down behind the building like she had planned, the bottom edge of the van scraped against the edge of the building's roof. The rear doors of the van, damaged by disabler bolts fired from the Global Justice air-cycles following them, sprung open.

A humanoid figure, wrapped in green plastic, began to slide out of the van bed. One of the goon reached down to grab the figure, but a moment too late. The bundle slid from the back of the van, the movement hidden from the pursuing air-cycle by the building.

"Ma'am, we lost the main target... we have to circle around!" reported the goon.

Adrenna Lynn swore... she could see the air-cycles following them. "No time... Dr. D will have to be happy with the data disks."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim looked up, seeing three Global Justice hover-cycles rushing through the sky. The building next to her hid whoever they were chasing from Kim's view. Kim sighed. Part of her wished she could be a Global Justice agent... it must be such an adrenaline rush flying a hover-cycle and bringing down criminals.

She turned the edge of the building, heading toward her apartment building, and gasped.

Next to the building was a pile of litter. On top of the pile was a green wrapped bundle. A gap in the wrappings showed pale skin.

"Ma'am? Are you ok?" said Kim. She went over to the figure, moving the wrappings. The color of the skin she could see looked unhealthy. Bluish usually meant a person couldn't breathe, but what did greenish skin mean? She pulled the wrapping off the figure's face and gasped. The face she was looking at was that of a young teenager, facial features smooth and calm. Her eyelids were closed, so Kim had no idea what color her eyes were, but the girl's hair was luxurious and black Two locks of hair, in the front, were held in place by two green metal rings. Her ears...

Kim blinked. The woman's ears were metal cones; dark gray on the top two-thirds of the cones, and bright green on the bottom third. The woman she was worried about was a persocom.

"Whew... I was getting all worried about someone unconscious in a trash pile, and it turns out she's a robot." said Kim. She blinked, then looked around. Someone had apparently thrown away a persocom... that meant noone would mind if Kim took it, right? She was sure that Ron could help her get it working, or at least would know someone who could help her get it going. Ron was always talking about modifications he had made to Rufus, anyway.

Kim gathered up the figure; for her size, the robot girl was surprisingly heavy. Fortunately, Kim had build up her muscles with cheerleading and moving freight at Club Banana. She carried the figure toward her apartment.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Dr. Drakken paced the confines of his latest lab/lair. His bluish visage twisted as he gnashed his teeth. "I send you out to steal ONE military-grade prototype persocom, and you manage to LOSE IT?" he snarls. "I practically gift wrapped it for you!"

"Hey! Not my fault!" said Adrenna Lynn. "Those GJ agents guarding it were FREAKY. And anyway, we did get you the data disk."

"Yes... with this, I will be able to create my own persocoms... programmed for combat and covert entry." said Dr. Drakken. He sighed. "Very well... hopefully, Global Justice will be satisfied when they recover the Global Operative prototype and not pursue further, giving me time to build my persocom army... AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Will Du growled as he lost sight of the van they were trailing. None of their disruptor bolts had managed to hit the vehicle's hover pods or main engine compartment. He activated his communicator.

"Yes?" came the voice of Dr. Director.

"Ma'am... we've lost one of the Global Operative prototypes." said Will Du. "They looked like Dr. Drakken's hoods, led by Adrenna Lynn."

"Understood." said Dr. Director. "Which prototype did they take?"

"S.H.E. / G.O." reported Will.

Dr. Director winced. Any one of the four prototypes would have been news in the hand of Dr. Drakken, but S.H.E./G.O. was probably the worst. Hero Emulation Global Operative (H.E./G.O.) had been equipped with super strength, with the most powerful simulated muscle tissue and solar-receptive skin that science could device. Micro-Emulation Global Operative (M.E./G.O.) had been constructed of special materials, which when properly triggered allowed the M.E./G.O. to 'shrink', going from about six feet tall to a theoretical minimum size of six centimeters. Wall-to-wall Emulation Global Operation (W.E./G.O.) featured a replicating engine... as long as it could access sufficient power, the W.E./G.O. could produce energy based 'clones' of itself, which appeared as real as the original W.E./G.O. The S.H.E./G.O. (Second Hero Emulation / Global Operative), though, was the only G.O. prototype with long range capability. Its skin was a new, experimental solar energy absorbing material, which was able to much more efficiently convert sunlight into energy then any persocom ever created. Its internal power pack could store that power as electricity, or create highly-charged matter. From S.H.E./G.O.s hands could come blasts of plasma, hot and powerful enough to melt through steel walls.

"Did they get the data disk also?" asked Dr. Director.

"Afraid so, ma'am." said Will. "Complete instructions on how to build another one, along with the memory files on advanced personal combat and infiltration techniques."

Dr. Director sighed. "Return at once. Inform Justine Flanner that she and her team may have to prepare the remaining G.O. prototypes to track down and defeat the S.H.E./G.O. model."

"Understood." said Will. He signaled for the two agents following him that they were going to return to the local Global Justice labs.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim Possible set the figure down on her bed. She knew that persocoms were supposed to be the next thing to human, but this was the first time she had even been this close to one. If it wasn't for the girl's ears and the greenish cast of her skin, Kim would have been sure she was holding a human girl... the persocom's skin even felt warm under the thin layer of plastic she was wrapped in. Kim flushed in embarrassment. "Calm down" she told herself. "It's just a robot, there's no reason to be blushing just because she's naked."

Kim pulled the wrappings off, to examine the girl. Naked was not quite accurate; in addition to the green rings on her hair, the persocom wore a black collar around her neck. Kim examined the collar; Kim couldn't see any markings on it or any way to remove it.

Kim examined the persocom carefully. One of the things Ron had told her about persocoms was that they were transported in a deactivated state, and that the only external control was a power-up/power-down button located somewhere on the persocom's body. Additional commands were even given verbally or through the data-cables stored inside a persocom's "ears".

Kim felt herself blushing as her hands stroked over the girl's naked body. _There's no reason to be arr... embarrassed about this!_ she told herself firmly. _Just think of it is looking for the on button of a toaster or a video set. A very attractive video set... wish I had skin this smooth, even if it was green..._

Kim's exploration continues over the figure's torso, arms, legs, and head. She was feeling frantic... so far she hadn't found any sign of an on/off switch. There was only one area she hadn't tried yet, and surely no one... NO ONE... would locate an on/off switch down THERE.

Kim gulped nervously. She could just wait to contact Ron, but it was Friday evening. The earliest she would see him would be in class, Monday. She didn't think her curiosity could last that long. Kim pushed the last remnants of plastic wrap away, exposing the olive-tinted girl's body completely. Trying not to look too close at the very human seeming, hairless crotch, Kim probes experimentally. Much to Kim's disappointment, this seemed to do nothing to turn the robot girl on.

Kim sighed, pulling her hand away. She looked at the girl's collar. "Not even an instruction tag." Kim said, touching the front of the collar. A hidden latch, pressed by Kim's fingers, clicked open. The two halves of the collar, connected by a hidden hinge, opened up.

Kim jerked in surprise. She pulled the black plastic collar away and felt around the figure's neck. Feeling under the long, flowing hair at the back of the robot's neck, she felt a small bump. She pressed it.

The robot's eyes snapped open, revealing dark green eyes the exact same shade as Kim's. Kim jumped back, startled, as the female persocom stood gracefully it. She seemed totally unaware of the fact that she was naked, just turning her head and looking around the room.

Kim backed up and tripped on Pandaroo, a small stuffed toy. She sat down abruptly on the ground, eyes staring at the activated persocom.

The nude robot turned at the noise, staring at Kim.

PERSOCOM MULTI-PROCESSOR OPERATING SYSTEM, MILITARY-TECH VERSION 1.01 LOADED

HARDWARE CHECK COMPLETE.

SOFTWARE CHECK:

BOOTSTRAP KERNEL: PRESENT

MAIN PROGRAMMING: NOT FOUND

SECONDARY PROGRAMMING: NOT FOUND

USER IO PROGRAMMING: CORRUPTED

ATTEMPTING RECOVERY... 13.6 RECOVERED

SYSTEM ID: CORRUPTED

ATTEMPTING RECOVERY... 26.2 RECOVERED

USER ID: NOT FOUND

ATTEMPTING TO LOCATE USER

The persocom knelt down, so that its dark green eyes were level with Kim's, and began crawling toward her on all fours. "She... go?" it asked hesitantly.

"Shego? Is that your name?" said Kim.

"Shego..." the persocom repeated, this time connecting the two syllable.

"Ok, so you're Shego." said Kim. "I'm Kim. Can you say Kim?"

SYSTEM ID CONFIRMED AS 'Shego'

USER ID CREATED. USER ID: 'Kim'

VERBAL COMMAND INPUTTED.

"Kim" the persocom, Shego, said obediently.

Kim smiled eagerly. "Ok... now, stand up."

VERBAL COMMAND INPUTTED.

'Stand up' NOT FOUND IN UNCORRUPTED SECTION OF USER IO PROGRAMMING.

Shego stared at Kim, her facial expression that of puzzlement.

Kim stood up. "Come on... stand up, you were standing a moment ago.".

Kim reached out and tried to help Shego to its... her feet.

The persocom stood, standing a few inches shorter then Kim.

ADDING 'stand up' TO USER IO PROGRAMMING DICTIONARY.

Kim glanced down, then found herself blushing again. "First thing we have to do, is get you some clothes."

Not understanding what her new user was saying, Shego followed Kim to Kim's closet.

Kim pulled a dark gray shirt from her closet and handed it to Shego. Shego took the shirt but just stared at it, as if not knowing what to do.

Kim sighed. "Hands up..." she said, then took Shego's hands and pointed them up in the air. No wonder the persocom had been in the trash, it didn't seem able to understand English. She was obedient, though... Shego held still as Kim pulled the shirt on over her body. The shirt hung down to Shego's thighs.

Kim looked at Shego. The persocom's figure was almost prepubescent. While Kim had yet to develop the full curves of womanhood, Kim doubted that any of her underwear or pants would fit on Shego. "We can worry about the other items later." Kim said. She bent down and picked up the black collar, from where it had fallen on the floor. "I guess this must be to make sure no one pushes your power button by accident" Kim said, as she closed the collar around Shego's neck.

Much to Kim's surprise, Shego rubbed the side of her face against Kim's hands as Kim fastened the collar in place. It was such a cat-like gesture that Kim found herself lifting one hand to stroke the top of Shego's head.

"Well... that's dressed enough for now." said Kim. "Let's see what you can do."


	2. Chapter 2

True feelings, Artificial Hearts - 2. 'Fight hard, but fight clean'

_Based on artwork and creative input from Metal Dragon Kiryu._

_Based on the Kim Possible series, property of Disney Corporation and used without permission._

_Based on the Chobits series, property of TokyoPop and used without permission._

_Various quotes, such as the one from Short Circuit, used as flattery. (Imitation being the sincerest form of flattery)._

_Alternate universe Kigo fic. _

The alarm clock buzzed, waking Kim up. She opened her eyes, to find a matching pair of dark green eyes staring curiously into hers. After two days of waking up like this, Kim no longer jerked awake. Instead, she just patted Shego on the head. "G'morning." Kim said.

"Good morning." Shego said back. Shego watched as Kim got up, the red-haired woman dressed only in a pink nightgown. As Kim stretched, Shego mimicked her movements exactly.

"You don't have to do that, you know." said Kim. "Come on, sit down while I have breakfast."

Kim fixed herself a bowl of cereal and set it down on the table, looking at the persocom sitting across the table. Friday afternoon, Kim had been ecstatic at the thought of finally having her own persocom. As the weekend had progressed, however, Kim's enthusiasm had rapidly receded. Persocoms were supposed to be pre-programmed to do all sorts of things… scan for information on the internet, help you write papers, even help keep your house clean. Shego, however, seemed to be the exception to the rule. While she seemed to remember everything Kim showed her, the girl seemed to be starting out totally empty headed.

"Well, maybe Ron will have some ideas for what I can do with you." said Kim, between spoon-fulls of cereal. Shego just sat quietly. Shego hoped that, as she learned more, her owner's behavior would become more comprehensible. Based on the number of times her owner had mentioned this 'Ron' person was, he must know an awful lot.

After breakfast, Kim put her bowl in the sink and then changed for school. Pulling on the school uniform, consisting of a purple skirt and white blouse, Kim was reminded that she would have to get more clothes for Shego. The persocom was still dressed in just the gray shirt and black collar Kim had put on her Friday afternoon.

"Ok, Shego, I'm going to school." said Kim. "I'll be back later. Don't get into any trouble."

Kim closed the door, leaving Shego alone. Shego looked around the room carefully.

Command directive: Do not get into 'trouble'.

Internal dictionary search: 'Trouble'. Substance not listed.

Shego went over to the door that Kim had just left through and tried it. Not having received her programming in recognizing and defeating most locks, Shego didn't understand why the door refused to open. After several futile tries, Shego began to walk around the room. She could have scanned the room completely earlier, but she had been too busy watching her owner.

Multi-frequency scanning mode engaged.

Shego's eyes turned pale white as she scanned the room, seeing in wavelengths that an unaided human eye could not see. Her search ended with Kim's Pandaroo, a stuffed object in the form of a half kangaroo, half panda hybrid. She knelt down to look more closely at the toy on the floor, her eyes returning to their normal green.

Object detected. Facsimile, animal. Materials: Fabric, cloth, stuffing. Purpose: Unknown.

Shego stared at the stuffed toy, wondering why so many things in her life were currently unknown. She wondered if life was any easier for her owner.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Hey, Ron!" Kim called.

Ron turned to see who was calling him. He was dressed in a school uniform also; purple pants and jacket, over a white shirt. "Hey, KP. How did your weekend go?"

"I found this persocom that someone had thrown out." said Kim. She quickly described how she had found Shego, leaving out the somewhat embarrassing details of her search for the persocom's power button. "Anyway, she seems to work ok, but she doesn't know how to do anything."

"That's odd…" said Ron. "I've never heard of anyone throwing out a perfectly good persocom. Usually, when they're replaced, the old ones get taken apart for spare parts. It does sound like your persocom had her memories erased."

"Any idea where I can get new ones for her?" asked Kim. "Not too expensive, mind you."

"If she's operating, then her kernel is intact at least." said Ron. "Rufus, net search.".

What appeared to be a pink, hairless rodent climbed out of Ron's pocket and got on his shoulder. "Ready!" squeaked the animalistic persocom.

"Search for: Persocom, humanoid, basic software package." said Ron. "Model… Kim, what model is it? Who manufactured it?"

"I don't know." admitted Kim. "There wasn't a label anywhere on her."

"Didn't she have a manufacturers mark anywhere?" asked Ron.

"I looked." said Kim. She blushed. "All over. Trust me, if she had a manufacturers mark, I would have seen it."

'Maybe she's a custom model, or you didn't know where to look." said Ron. "Rufus, just check on basic software packages then."

"Beginning search!" Rufus reported.

"Let's get to class." said Ron. "We can talk about this at lunch."

Morning classes did not go well... They just seemed to drag on and on, as Kim thought of more questions to ask Ron.

At lunch, she sat with him at a table. Ron's tray was piled high with slices of cafeteria cheese pizza, or as Kim thought of it, 'government cheese on cardboard'. She blinked at seeing Rufus grabbing a piece and gobbling it down.

"Why is he eating?" asked Kim, pointing at the small molerat persocom. "I thought persocoms were all solar powered."

"That's right." said Ron. "That's why the only 'animal' persocoms are those of non-furry species, since fur would cover up body area they need for solar panels. But persocoms can eat, processing food to use it to repair organic systems. Rufus here crawls around a lot and gets his skin damaged, so he eats a lot so he can keep repairing it."

"Skin!" squeaked Rufus, thumping his chest and gobbling up another slice.

"Ok, so should I feed my persocom or not?" said Kim. "She doesn't seem that interested in food... well, except for watching me eat."

"If she gets damaged, then she'll probably want to eat." said Ron. "Haven't you checked her instruction manual?"

"Ron, I found her in the trash." said Kim. "The only thing she had around her was this plastic wrap."

"No, no.." said Ron. He turned to Rufus. "Rufus, activate instruction manual."

The molerat stiffened to attention. His mouth moved, but what came out was a modulated baritone rather then the mole-rat's normal squeaking voice. "Congratulations on your purchase of a Molerat Mini-Persocom! The Molerat Mini-persocom is a versatile, easily user modified persocom new from United Solidstate Robotics. It is specially manufactured for..."

"End manual." said Ron. Rufus blinked and dropped down easily to all fours.

"No, I haven't tried asking Shego anything like that." admitted Kim.

"Shego? You already named her?" asked Ron.

"No," said Kim. "Shego was just the first thing she said... I guessed it was her name. She's responding like it was, at least."

"Odd..." said Ron. "The name doesn't sound like default unit name."

"Default unit name?" said Kim. "Ron, please remember... my BROTHERS are the techno-tweebs in my family, not me."

"When a persocom is first booted up," explained Ron "It's preprogrammed with a name to use, until its user gives it a new name. There's usually a whole little routine, where you have to identify yourself as the owner. You didn't go through anything like that with Shego?"

"No." said Kim. "I just found her power button, she said 'Shego', and I told her my name was Kim."

"Weird..." said Ron. "Well, maybe since you were the only person there, she just assumed you were her owner. At the Smarty Mart when I bought Rufus, I had to tell him I was his new owner."

"Owner Ron!" said Rufus.

"Rufus, any persocom companies out there using 'Shego' as a default user name?" asked Ron.

"Beginning search!" Rufus squeaked. After a few minutes, he shook his name. "No such name found." he reported.

"Well, maybe Shego is what her old owner called her." said Kim. "Before throwing her out."

"It's weird..." said Ron. "Persocoms are pretty expensive... most users, if they're getting a new one, take the old one in to be recycled. They don't just throw them in the garbage."

Kim shrugged.

"Tell you what..." said Ron. "We're both taking that Kung fu class after school. Why don't you go home and bring Shego to the dojo so I can look at her?"

Kim nodded. "If you think that's best."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim felt herself blushing on the bus ride to the dojo. She had to remind herself that the person sitting next to her was just a machine. _Ignore the fact that she looks like a very pretty girl, and was only wearing an over-large T-Shirt and a collar. Ignore how warm and soft her skin feels, as she leans against you. Ignore the fact that you can feel her warm breath on your chest... did a persocom really need to breathe?_

Kim sighed in relief, spotting through the bus windows that her stop was approaching. She pressed on a button, alerting the bus's auto-pilot.

The hover-bus landed in front of the Lotus Blade Dojo.

"Come on, Shego." Kim said, standing. Shego stood obediently and followed Kim as she exited the bus. Kim had changed... she was now wearing a white Gi, a black cloth belt knotted around it. Kim felt a little embarrassed about the belt; while she was indeed a black belt in several forms of kung-fu (seventeen, but who's counting) she was only a beginner in the form she was currently learning, Tai Shing Pekwar. Ron had shown a natural talent for the somewhat unique martial art style, and had already progressed a level or two further toward mastery then Kim had.

"Ah, Kim Possible" said the sensei who ran the dojo.

Kim bowed. "Hello, sensei."

"Who is your young friend?" asked Sensei, turning.

Shego bowed, imitating Kim and hoping that was the expected response.

"This is Shego, a persocom I f... my new persocom." said Kim.

"Ah." said Sensei. He looked at the persocom. "Strange.."

"What is it, sensei?" asked Kim, worried. The old white-haired man had often seemed to be able to sense more then Kim could... some of the students were prepared to swear the man had eyes in the back of his head.

"I sense a great warrior spirit in her..." said Sensei. "As if she was destined for battle. Much like you, Kimberly Ann."

Kim relaxed. "Sensei, she's just a robot... just a machine."

"Humans are not the only things on this planet to possess spirits." said Sensei. "Animals, trees, even the earth beneath out feet all possess spirits of a sort."

"Um, right." said Kim.

"There are spare Gis in the locker room, if she would feel more comfortable appropriately dressed." said Sensei, then turned. "I will expect to see both of you in class."

"Ok, weird..." said Kim, then shrugged. A gi would at least let Kim stop having to worry about Shego bending over too far and revealing the fact she wasn't wearing any underwear. By the time Kim had found a gi that would fit Shego and helped the persocom put it on, it was time for class to start. She didn't have time to talk before class.

Shego followed Kim into the dojo's main training area. The old man Kim had called 'Sensei' was at the head of the class. Next to him was a tall man, with dark hair and a strange, hungry expression on his face. The tall man was dressed in a black gi, while everyone else wore white. Kim, coming in late, found a spot to stand in the back. Shego moved to the next spot, standing and mimicking Kim's stance.

"Good afternoon, class." said Sensei. "Today, we are honored by a visit from Lord Monty Fisk, the winner of last year's European Tai Shing Pekwar tournament. He has agreed to come here and help me demonstrate some partner exercises."

The black haired man bowed to Sensei, and then to the class. "It is MY honor to be here, to meet with the man regarded as the greatest living expert on Tai Shing Pekwar and with his students."

Sensei gestured, indicating to the class to bow. Shego, seeing Kim bow, bent over also.

"Now." said Sensei. "Please, watch closely.". Sensei turned to face Monkey Fisk. The two ran through a series of strikes and blocks; typical of the monkey-fu style, most of the blocks relied on grappling attacks and quick evasion. The Tai Shing Pekwar style emphasized long limbs and fluidity of body; the reason why Kim was attracted to it in the first place. The fight in a combat would often go to the more agile, not the stronger opponent. While Kim had practiced many of the moves she saw Sensei and Monty Fisk using, this was the first time she had witnessed the moves used against another person.

After the demo was finished, Sensei turned to the class. "Now, split into pairs and each person practice what he or she has seen."

Kim glanced around. There was an odd number of students in the class, and most of the students already had partners in mind. Even Ron quickly found a partner; Felix, a boy Ron and Kim's own age. Except for the cybernetic endoskeleton that covered Felix's legs, the boy seemed normal enough... if you didn't notice the endoskeleton, you would never realize the boy had been born paralyzed in his lower body.

Kim turned to Shego. "Oh well... guess we practice together."

Shego looked at Kim, not recognizing many of the words Kim had just used.

"Ok, stand like this." said Kim, demonstrating a beginning blocking stance.

Shego easily duplicated the stance. "Ok, good..." said Kim. "Just stay still..". Kim swung in an arm, the stance blocking the blow.

Shego's arms shifted, moving to the next blocking stance Sensei had demonstrated. Kim raised an eyebrow, but made the corresponding attack. Kim ran through the entire attack sequence, moving faster and letting her attacks come stronger as she saw Shego performing the proper blocks.

"Very good!" said Sensei.

Kim halted, blushing in surprise... she had got so caught up fighting with Shego, she hadn't realized she was being watched. "Oh, Sensei..." she started to say.

Sensei ignored Kim, speaking to Shego. "But you need to learn attacks also... try Monkey grabs for fruit.". Sensei demonstrated the attack, a rather simple out-thrust hand strike.

Shego faced Kim and performed the move. Kim, even expecting it, had to pull back a little as she blocked the attack. Shego moved with literally inhuman speed.

"Good, good!" said Sensei. "Kim, why don't you try an attack out of sequence, now."

"Ok... Shego, get ready to block." said Kim. She brought her leg up, fast. Shego grabbed Kim's foot and shoved upwards, forcing the red-head to back-flip just to get back on her feet.

"Very good!" said Sensei.

Monty Fisk came over and sneered. "Training ROBOTS now?" he said, his voice heavy with disdain.

"Why not, Monty?" asked Sensei, a twinkle in his eyes. "You train monkeys."

"Monkeys have a natural ability to the art of Tai Shing Pekwar." said Monty, haughtily. "There is nothing NATURAL about that thing."

"Hey! She's doing great for her first lesson." said Kim, upset at Monty insulting her persocom.

Monty snorted. "Machines may be good at duplicating, but they lack the intuition it takes to make a true Monkey Master."

"I believe a machine... this one... can have the spirit of a warrior." said Sensei, calmly. "I would even be willing to bet on it."

"What are you talking about, old man?" snapped Monty Fisk.

"As you know, I do not compete anymore." said Sensei. "However, I am willing to pit one of MY students against one of yours... machine against monkey. After three months of my training, should she fail, I will grant that you are the true world Monkey Master. If she wins, you will admit that a machine CAN have a warrior's spirit."

"Ha!" said Monty Fisk. "I've been training my monkey ninjas for years. There's no way a machine can learn, in three months, enough to beat one of them. But no programming! Just training, like she was an ordinary student."

"Agreed." said Sensei, bowing. Monty Fisk turned and walked away.

"Sensei, I don't know if Shego can learn enough in three months..." said Kim.

Sensei raised a hand, quelling Kim's protest. "Please, Possible-San. With you to help instruct her, I am sure that both of you will be ready for the championships in three months."

"Me? You want ME to go to the world Tai Shing Pekwar competition?" said Kim.

"Of course." said Sensei. "I have heard of your previous experience.". Kim felt a surge of pride. "You will make an excellent cheerleader for Shego and Ron.". The surge promptly deflated.

Sensei turned and walked over to where Felix had used his cybernetically enhanced legs to deliver a powerful thunder-kick, which Ron had managed to block with crossed forearms. "Excellent work, Ron-san and Felix-san!".

Kim, in frustration, lashed out in a thunder kick of her own. Shego crossed her forearms to block, but there was enough power in Kim's kick to knock Shego down.

"Oh! Sorry!" said a contrite Kim, going to help Shego up.

Sensei smiled, from where he had been watching the scene from the corner of his eye. _Yes... Fire in both of them._ he thought. _Even if Kim must be tricked into using it, and has not learned to trust it. But what fire could there be in a robot's heart? I sense it, but do not yet understand it... well, with time it will be revealed_

Kim sighed in relief at the end of the class. Her experience in other forms of martial arts gave her an edge with most students... she could hit, and block, harder then almost everyone else in the class. Shego, however, attacked with all the force in her body. For such a small figure, she was surprisingly strong... Kim could already feel the bruises on her body. _Pain is weakness leaving the body_ she reminded herself as she stepped into the changing room, pulling her Gi off. Shego looked around, puzzled, at seeing all the women stripping.

"Shego, you have to shower also." said Kim, firmly. She tugged at the Gi. Shego moved, obediently helping Kim take the white cotton garment off of her. "Shower?" repeated Kim. "Huh, guess you don't know that word."

Kim took Shego by the hand and let her into one of the large shower stalls. Sensing bodies, the overhead shower spigot turned on, spraying warm water over the two girls. Kim took a washcloth and rubbed it over a bar of soap she had brought from home, and then ran the washcloth over Shego's back. Shego pressed happily against the cloth, reminding Kim of a contented cat. Kim bathed the smaller woman, blushing a bit as she washed Shego's more intimate areas. _She's just a machine..._ repeated Kim to herself. _There's nothing naughty about washing a machine. Uh-oh... I didn't ask Ron, I hope she's waterproof._

When Kim was convinced Shego's body was clean, she rinsed Shego's hair and then lathered it with shampoo. The shampoo was Kim's own favorite... a brand that smelled of strawberries. Kim had to fight down the urge to stick her nose down and take a big sniff. _I wonder if she can smell..._ Kim thought, as she rinsed the shampoo out of Shego's hair. "Ok, Shego... stand in the corner now so I can wash off." Kim said. She gently pushed the pale girl into the corner of the stall, then begin to clean her own body off.

Shego considered, then picked up a spare washcloth. Mimicking what she had seen Kim do, she rubbed the cloth against a bar of soap and then begin rubbing the cloth against Kim's back.

Kim blushed. _Relax, Kim_ she told herself. _It's a machine. It doesn't get happy, it doesn't get sad... it just runs programs._ Kim found herself blushing as Shego knelt to wash Kim down THERE, but Kim didn't object. Fortunately, the other female students had finished showing and changing while Kim had been washing Shego.

"Ooh..." moaned Kim loudly, then blushing until her face was almost as red as her hair. "Come on, Shego... let's go.".

Shego blinked. "Kim not wash her hair?" she asked, assembling the sentence from the growing vocabulary she was acquiring.

"Later!" said Kim, trying to push away the thought of Shego's warm, soft hands running through Kim's hair.

Kim came out of the locker room, pulling on a set of regular clothes she had brought with her, then pulled the gray shirt back onto Shego. "Let's see if Ron is still waiting to see us." she told Shego.


	3. Chapter 3

**True feelings, Artificial Hearts - 3 "Fully functional... and anatomically correct"**

_Based on artwork and creative input from Metal Dragon Kiryu._

_Based on the Kim Possible series, property of Disney Corporation and used without permission._

_Based on the Chobits series, property of TokyoPop and used without permission._

_Title is based on a Star Trek Filk song of the same title._

_Alternate universe Kigo fic. _

Kim, Shego, and Ron sat in the back of the hover-bus. Kim glanced enviously at the persocom/mole-rat sitting on Ron's shoulder. Kim had to pay for two fares; since Rufus was small enough to ride on Ron's shoulder or pocket, Ron had only had to pay for one fare.

"Ok..." said Ron. "So, Sensei definitely said I was going to the championships?"

"Yes." said Kim. "And he wants to send me and Shego here to."

"Oh, man, this so totally rocks!" said Ron.

"Hello?" said Kim. "Can we focus on Shego here? I thought persocoms weren't supposed to be able to fight."

"Oh, right." said Ron. "That's not true. They can be programmed to fight, they're just programmed against hurting a human."

Kim rubbed one forearm. "News flash, Ron... bruises hurt."

"Yeah, that's kind of weird..." said Ron. "Maybe her don't hurt humans programming got erased also, except its supposed to be burned in at the rom level..."

"The what level? You've got a level named after yourself?" said Kim.

"Not Ron, ROM" said Ron, emphasizing the M. "It's called that because... um... it's rommed into her skull. It doesn't change."

"Whatever." said Kim. "So, how do we find out?"

"Well, we can always ask her to go hurt Bonnie Rockwaller." said Ron, smiling at the thought.

"Ron!" snapped Kim. "Don't joke about things like that."

"I was joking?" asked Ron.

Kim glared at Ron. "What am I going to do with her?"

"I'll take a look at her at your house." said Ron. "I would have looked at the dojo, but you two took so long to shower and change..."

Kim blushed. "Right... so, if you can find what model she is, we can get software for her, right?"

"Oh sure." said Ron. "Of course, she might be a custom model."

"What do you mean, custom model?" said Kim. "I've heard the term before, but never heard it explained."

"There's basicly three types of persocoms." said Ron. "Store-boughts, which are persocoms someone buys from the factory, with all the processors, accessories, and software already installed. Next on mods, like Rufus here. I bought his original frame and processor from Smarty Mart, but I've upgraded the little fellow with additional accessories, such as his cheese sensor. Also, most persocoms his size aren't capable of speech, but my friend Wade was able to find a speech production program that would fit in Rufus's memory."

Rufus nodded happily.

"So, custom models are the third type?" said Kim.

"Right, but they're the rarest." said Ron. "A few users are able to build their own persocoms, modifying or creating everything from the skeleton out. The only person I know who has done that is Wade. It can take a lot of time, know-how, and money... but a custom model can have special capabilities."

"How can you tell the difference?" asked Kim.

"Store-boughts and mods have serial marks. Rufus, for example, has a brain logo under one arm pit. Custom models usually have a signature or special marking put on them by their creator... all of Wade's custom models have this stylized 'W' logo." said Ron.

"Well, I didn't see any marks like that." said Kim. "But you're welcome to check again.".

Kim pressed the button, letting the computer driving the bus know it was time to stop.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim led Ron and Shego up to her apartment building. She saw the building owner, Ms. Porter, outside raking leaves. "Hi, Ms. Porter!" said Kim, waving. "Back from your vacation?"

"Hi, Kim." said Ms. Porter, waving. "Yes, thank you." She continued raking as the group went inside, then suddenly froze. Her head swivelled back to look at the door they had just went through. "SHE/GO?" she said, her eyes wide in amazement.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim led Ron and Shego into her apartment, closing the door. "Ok, Shego... sit."

Shego, familiar with this command, went over to a chair and sat down. Ron bent over to look at her metal ears, and then lifted aside Shego's black hair and tugged on the neck-hem of the shirt, checking the shoulder blads. "No markings yet." he reported, then reached for the bottom hem of the shirt.

"HEY! Stop!" said Kim, coming over and stopping Ron.

"Kim, I'm just looking for markings." said Ron. "It's not like there's anything under there I haven't seen before."

Kim coughed nervously, "Look, maybe you're comfortable with looking at a girl's crotch, but..."

"Wait wait wait..." said Ron, interrupting. "You mean... she's ANATOMICALLY CORRECT?"

"Well, yeah." said Kim. Kim found herself blushing. "As far as I can tell..."

Ron's jaw hung open. "She's...". He shook his head. "Kim... do you know how many guys at school would kill for an ANATOMICALLY correct, female humanoid persocom? Heck, some of the girls might..."

"I take it most persocoms aren't... um, all there?" said Kim nervously.

"As smooth as a Barbie doll." said Ron. "There's stories of mods and custom-builts... Wade may have built one or two... but I wouldn't even know where to start looking for a plug-in pussy."

"Well, you're not going to start looking here." said Kim, firmly. "Come on, Shego."

Kim took the confused persocom by the hand and led her into the bathroom. A few minutes Kim led Shego out, no longer wearing the shirt but with two towels wrapped around her... one at waist height, the other around her breasts.

"Aw, Kim..." said Ron, trying to do the puppy dog pout.

"No." said Kim, firmly. "Look, I already checked those areas, and there's no markings there."

"Ok, ok..." said Ron. "Shego, lift your arms up."

Kim raised her own arms, and Shego duplicated the process.

Ron began looking closely at Shego's armpits, pressing against the skin. Shego giggled.

"Huh, she's ticklish." said Kim, a little surprised.

"That's odd..." said Ron, after checking the other armpit. "No markings and no power button."

"Her power button is on the back of her neck, Ron." said Kim. "The collar is covering it."

"Oh, ok." said Ron. "Never heard of a power button located there, but I guess it makes sense."

Kim frowned. "Wait a minute, why did you think she was wearing a collar if you didn't know here power switch was there?"

Ron blinked. "Um, I thought you were just really kinky?"

Kim growled. Ron held a hand up to placate her. "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't think... look, some of Wade's persocoms wear collars, so I didn't even think about it."

"You keep mentioning this Wade guy." said Kim.

"Yeah, we met online at a Persocom board right after I bought Rufus." said Ron. "He's helped me make some major upgrades to Rufus."

"Wade!" said Rufus, smiling.

"Hey, maybe Wade can find out some info on Shego." said Ron. "If she is a custom model, maybe he can track down the person who built her and find out why he wanted to throw her away."

"You seem awfully sure that Shego was built by a guy." said Kim, feeling a little insulted on behalf of her gender.

"Kim, think about it." said Ron. "A cute female persocom, fully anatomically correct? Do you REALLY think that a girl would build something like that?"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ms. Porter, also known as Dr. Viviane F. Porter, sat in her office/apartment. On the holo-viewer in front of her, a clip from the building's front security scanner replayed. That was definitely Project SHE/GO following Kim Possible. Ms. Porter would recognize SHE/GO anywhere... she should, she had been the one who had designed SHE/GO's body and who had hand-created and programmed SHE/GO's autonomous emotive learning processor, as well as the autonomous learning processors used in the other GO projects. In fact, it had been SHE/GO which had caused Dr. Porter to leave Global Justice R+D.

FLASHBACK

"Wait a minute..." said Dr. Porter. "You're installing PLASMA PROJECTORS in her?"

"Doctor, the Global Operatives projects are designed to fight crime." said Dr. Director. "Why else do you think they were built."

"You're turning her into a weapon!" said Dr. Porter. "She's more then that! She can be a better agent then anyone... even Will Du!"

"I highly doubt that." said Will Du, from his customary spot by Dr. Director. It was well known that Dr. Director was grooming the young man to be her top field agent. Several rumors were afloat that Will was either Dr. Director's son, by an unknown father, or her underage lover. Dr. Porter ignored all the rumors, knowing there were probably worse rumors afloat about her. Few people seemed willing to take a beautiful woman seriously as a scientist; if it wasn't for the fact that her boss, Dr. Justine Flanner, acted so much like a... well, robot, then Dr. Porter was sure the rumors would say Dr. Porter got her current job by sleeping with her boss.

"No machine can ever duplicate the raw capabilities of a human." said Will. "Your persocoms are simply tools. Weapons, if you want to call them that, in a war on crime."

"But she can be so much more..." said Dr. Porter. "Just give me a chance to prove it..."

"Dr. Porter." said Dr. Director, coldly. "You are getting far too emotional about this. SHE/GO will have those plasma projectors installed. She will be trained to use them, as well as to use hand-to-hand combat. And we will use her as a weapon, if and when neccesary. If you cannot accept those facts, then you can find yourself another job."

END FLASHBACK

Dr. Porter glanced around the apartment. Well, she had another job now, even if it had found her. This apartment building had been left to her, by her late parents, so she was now able to support herself without seeing any more of her creations be used for violence or evil. She had managed to buy or otherwise acquire the tools for a very impressive robotics lab here.

She sighed. Unfortunately, Global Justice had kept most of her notes. While she was sure they wouldn't be able to understand them, the lack of notes had kept Dr. Porter from being able to reconstruct the autonomous emotive learning processor, which is what made SHE/GO so unique.

"Ok, Porter, figure it out." she told herself. "Global Justice wouldn't just give SHE/GO away... so they lost her somehow. I know Kim's parents, and I've talked with Kim. She's not a thief, so she had to have found it somewhere. Now, do I tell Global Justice where it is, so they can use SHE/GO as a weapon, or do I watch and see what Kim does with it?".

The decision came quickly to her; but, after all, she was a genius. "Well, Kimmie..." Dr. Porter said to thin air. "Let's see how you two get along."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron sighed, slumping back. Kim fastened the collar back around Shego's neck.

"I give up." admitted Ron. "Unless there's something under those towels, there doesn't seem to be any maker-identifier markings anywhere on her body."

"Those towels are staying in place." said Kim. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, the next step would be to check her CPU." said Ron.

"What are you going to do?" said Kim, cautiously. "Crack her skull open?"

"Nothing so drastic." said Ron. He reached for one of Shego's cone shaped ears and tried to open it. "Uhhh..."

"Ron." said Kim. "Be careful!"

"I know what I'm doing." said Ron. After a few more minutes trying to open the ears up, he asked, "Do you have a crowbar?"

"Ron, here... let me." said Kim.

Kim reached over. The light green panel, on the underside of the ear, easily swivelled down to reveal several cable ends.

Ron opened one of Rufus's ears, and connected two cables together.

"Ok, Rufus... Interface mode!" said Ron.

"Interfacing." Rufus said, tonelessly. "Command prompt."

"No system ID?" said Ron, scratching his head. "Ok... um, command log on."

"Access denied. Command prompt." Rufus reported.

"Command help?" suggested Ron.

"Access denied. Command prompt." Rufus said again.

Kim watched as Ron tried several dozen commands, all following the word 'Command'. "What are you doing?" she finally asked.

"Oh... this method bypasses a persocom's personality and social interface routines, and goes straight to the main processor." said Ron. "Only thing is, I can't seem to access anything."

"Maybe it will work better with my voice." said Kim. "Command help."

"Kim, don't be silly..." said Ron, but was cut off when Rufus began to speek.

Rufus said "SHE/GO Help. Valid commands are Help, Unlock, Safety, Interface, Status, Upload, and Shut Down. For help with an individual command, state 'Command Help' followed by the command name."

"Yay, it worked!" said Kim.

"That shouldn't have happened." said Ron. "If it didn't work for me, why would it work for you?"

"Shego knows that I'm her owner." said Kim, calmly.

"The command interface should have bypassed all of that, though." said Ron.

"Shego, Command Status." said Kim.

Shego began to speak. "Shego operational. AELP online. Main and secondary memory banks have been purged. User IO Progamming corrupted, currently at fourteen point one percent and being regenerated. System ID corrupted, recovered twenty six point two percent and holding. User ID: Kim Possible. Power at ninety-four percent of nominal. All systems fully functional."

"Shego, Command Interface." said Kim.

"Unit Rufus Operational." said Shego. "Smarty Mart Persocom Processor Lite online. Accessory memory systems functional. System ID: Rufus / Mole-rat Persocom / Smarty-Mart Labs. User ID: Ronald Stoppable. Power at seventy-eight percent of nominal. All systems fully functional. Memory core has seventeen folders, three marked private. All folders open for access."

Ron gasped. "She hacked Rufus? That fast?"

"Um, isn't that what you were doing to her?" said Kim.

Ron shook his head. "Trying to find out what she was, yes. But there's no way she should have been able to access his data folders, especially the private ones... those are heavily secured."

"Well, Rufus is a Smarty-Mart persocom. I guess Shego is an AELP persocom?" said Kim.

"AELP must refer to her central processing system." said Ron. "But I've never heard of an AELP... either as a processor or as a company. I think we need to take her to see Wade."

"Ok..." said Kim. "But if we're taking her out in public again, there's one thing we have to get for her first."

"What's that?" asked Ron, confused.

"Underwear."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim walked into Club Banana, Shego following her.

"Hey, Kim." said the manager, Monique. "What's up?"

"Got a new persocom, kind of need some stuff for her." said Kim, pointing at Shego. "Shego, say Hi to Monique."

"Hello, Monique." said Shego.

"Why, hello there, Shego." said Monique. "Aren't you just the cutest thing? Kim, did you finally break down and ask your parents to buy you a persocom?"

"No, I kind of... ah, found her." said Kim. "Need some underwear and at least one outfit."

Monique blinked. "Underwear? We've had some guys come in here to buy outfits for their persocoms, but I don't recall any of them buying underwear."

"Yeah, well... " said Kim. "Let's just say I'm a bit old fashioned that way."

"Ok..." said Monique. With Monique's help, Kim picked out a shirt and skirt set for Shego, as well as underwear. Kim led Shego into the dressing room to try the outfit on. The shirt was dark green, with black slashes on the sides. The skirt reached down to Shego's ankles, a shiny black that matched Shego's hair. A pair of flat green shoes, on special, went over Shego's feet so she wouldn't have to walk barefoot.

"Oh, she looks so adorable!" said Monique, as Kim led Shego out of the dressing room. "But you know, you could have just had her change out here. I doubt anyone would have been emberassed seeing a nude persocom."

"I would have." said Kim, deciding not to mention that Shego had a bit more to show then most persocoms. She didn't want her boss thinking Kim was some kind of pervert.


	4. Chapter 4

**True feelings, Artificial Hearts - 4 "We're off to see the wizard… I meen, the Wade"**

_Based on artwork and creative input from Metal Dragon Kiryu._

_Based on the Kim Possible series, property of Disney Corporation and used without permission._

_Based on the Chobits series, property of TokyoPop and used without permission._

_In case you didn't know, title is based on the story/musical 'Wizard of Oz'_

'_Comrade Kitka' is a ref to Batman The Movie._

_Opening bit is a ref to 'Demolition Man'_

_Alternate universe Kigo fic._

"And that," said Mr. Barken, "Is why Buenos Naco was the only survivor of the Great Franchise Wars in the beginning part of the Twenty-first century.".

A loud chime sounded through the classroom. The students, eager to get out of the last class before the weekend, looked expectantly at Mr. Barken.

"Class Dismissed." he announced.

Kim and Ron walked to the bus stop together. "I don't see why we had to wait through most of the week before we could see him." complained Kim.

"Dude, you do not barge in to see Wade." said Ron. "The Wade is one of the great gurus of persocom technology. Just be glad my description of a fighting persocom interested him so much that he fit us into his busy schedule."

"I'd be happier if you volunteered to be Shego's partner yesterday at the Dojo." said Kim, rubbing a spot on her back that was still sore. "I swear, that robot ENJOYS fighting me."

"Hey, you were doing pretty well yourself." said Ron. "I saw you manage to knock her down with that Monkey-tail sweep kick."

"Yeah, the first time." said Kim. "Second time, she jumps over my leg like… like a monkey, and the third time she grabs my leg and pulls it out so I go sprawling. Guess which time Sensei is watching? Three is NOT my lucky number."

"Aw, cheer up." said Ron. 'We'll pick up Shego, head over to Wade's, and all your questions will be answered."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Hi, Ms. Porter." Kim called, as she walked to her apartment.

"Hi, Kim… you and your persocom getting along well?" asked Dr. Porter.

Kim nodded and opened the door.

"Is it just me, or is she hanging around a lot more?" asked Ron.

Kim shrugged. "I haven't really noticed… do you have a problem with her?"

"Of course not!" said Ron. "She's hot."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron, you think any woman who can stand upright and look half-way decent in a bathing suit is hot."

"True." admitted Ron, "But she's hot."

Kim found Shego, not surprisingly, on the patio area of the apartment. The girl seemed to enjoy laying in the sun. It had startled Kim the first time she had come home and found Shego sunning herself… the persocom, apparently wanting to maximize surface area, had taken off her shirt and had been laying down, nude except for her collar. Fortunately, she had been laying face down. Kim had told Shego not to go outside with her breasts and bottom exposed. The next day, Ms. Porter had dropped off a green and black bikini she said she had found. Kim decided not to ask any questions, and just assumed someone had complained. Shego was wearing the bikini now, totally relaxed.

"Hey, Shego." said Kim.

"Kimmy!" said Shego, sitting up. The persocom's understanding of English had expanded surprisingly fast, thanks in part to Kim having Shego watch 'educational programs' on TV. Unfortunately, somewhere Shego had picked up the idea that 'Kimmy' meant 'Kim'.

"Just Kim." said Kim. "Shego, you need to change… we're going out to meet with a friend of Ron's. Put on the outfit I bought for you."

Shego nodded and went to a drawer, opening it. She pulled out the green shirt, black skirt, and a clean set of underwear. She then began to unfasten her bikini top.

Kim eeped. "No no no, Shego… you don't change in front of a boy. Change in the bathroom."

"Aw… spoil sport." complained Ron, as Shego obediently went into the bathroom to change.

Kim frowned at Ron. "You're really perverted. You know that, right? First of all, she looks like jailbait. Second, she's a machine."

"Yeah, but a very HOT machine." said Ron. He held up his hands. "Kidding, kidding… On a hotness scale, you're an eight, and she's a six."

Kim frowned, not sure which upset her more: Being compared with a machine, or her persocom getting such a low score. "You said this Wade guy makes his own persocoms. How do they rate."

"Pretty high for the most part." admitted Ron.

Kim shook her hands. "Never mind."

Shego came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. Ron glanced at his watch. "Come on, girls… follow me." Ron yanked a door open dramatically. "I have our route precisely planned out." he said, and… marched into a closet. He bounced off a set of hanging clothes and sprawled on the ground… one of Kim's bras draped on his head, like the world's silliest hat.

Kim couldn't help it… she laughed. A softer giggle caught Kim's attention, and she looked at Shego. The robot girl was giggling.

"It's not funny." grumbled Ron, pulling off the bra. "I got turned around, ok.". He blinked. "Hey, wait, was Shego LAUGHING at me?"

"She's probably just imitating me." said Kim.

Ron shrugged. "Ok… like I said, follow me.". Ron opened another door and then paused, to make sure it was the correct door, before leading the way to the bus stop.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Wow… big place." said Kim, after the bus had dropped them off. They were standing in front of a set of ornate gates, 'WL' emblazoned on the gates.

Ron pushed a button to activate a communication panel. "Kim, just keep in mind this guy is a genius. A super genius. Be aware he has a few… quirks."

"No big, Ron." said Kim. "I'm sure I can handle it.".

A voice, distorted by some sort of scrambling system, said "Who is it?"

Ron cleared his throat. "Ron Stoppable, your Wade-ness… I'm here with Kim Possible and her persocom…"

"Ah, yes." said the voice. "The persocom learning Tai Shing Pekwar. Please, come in. I'll have Kitten meet you at the door."

The automated gates swung open.

"Kitten? This guy has pet names for all his servents?" asked Kim.

"Not exactly… you'll understand when you see Kitten." said Ron.

One glance at Kitten was enough to see where she got the name. She was a persocom, her ears styled to look like a pair of large cat-ears. The 'fur' on her ears were white, contrasting with her short cotton-candy pink hair. She was a little shorter then Shego, and if she had been human Kim would have guessed 'Kitten' was twelve years old. She had a black cloth collar around her neck, complete with a silver bell, and was wearing a pink-and-white maid's uniform. The final detail was a feature that Kim had only seen on one other persocom, and that was Rufus… the girl had a tail. An honest-to-goodness, two and a half foot long, prehensile, pink-furred cat's tail.

"Hello, Ron-San." said Kitten, opening the door.

"Hi, Kitten." said Ron. "Kim, Shego… this is Kitten."

"Oh, um, hi Kitten…" said Kim.

"Hello, Kitten." said Shego, more formally.

"Hello, Kim-san… hello, Shego-san." said Kitten. "Please, Master Wade is expecting you in the blue room."

Kitten set off… the tail gave her walk an extra wiggle which Kim tried to ignore. Looking at the prepubescent cat-girl, Kim began to feel upset. "What type of pervert is this Wade guy?" she hissed into Ron's ear.

"Whatya mean?" said Ron, startled.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Kim. "What type of old goat builds himself a twelve year old girl persocom."

Ron blinked, then grinned. "You'll see… but tell me, what type of girl keeps a twelve year old persocom she found in the trash?"

"Shego looks at least fifteen." said Kim. "Maybe fourteen."

"Well, trust me." said Ron. "You'll understand when you meet Wade why he'd want a persocom to look that young."

"I can imagine." said Kim, feeling herself get angry again.

The blue room was blue… blue ceiling, blue and white carpeting, and blue carpeting. The furniture was dark wood (not blue), but the tablecloth spread over the table was sky blue. Sitting in a chair was a ten year old boy, somewhat chubby. His ears looked normal and he was wearing what looked like a formal blue suit, so Kim assumed he was Wade's grandson instead of another persocom.

"Hi, Wade." said Ron, calmly.

The boy got to his feet. "Hi, Ron… how's it going? Rufus enjoying his latest upgrade?"

The pink molerat-robot poked his head out of Ron's pocket. "Hi-hi… all fine!"

Kim blinked. "YOU'RE Wade?" said Kim, startled. "I just expected you to be… um, taller…"

"You mean older." Wade said, calmly. "Don't worry, I get that reaction a lot when people meet me in person for the first time."

"I didn't mean to be rude." said Kim. "Um, are your parents around?"

"My mom's on vacation in the Bahamas… sort of a late mother's day present, from me." said Wade. "I think Dad is still on a golfing excursion."

"They let you just stay home by yourself?" said Kim.

"KP, this is HIS house." said Ron. "He bought it… with money he made himself."

"I don't like to brag." said Wade. "But I've created… and patented… a few improvements for Persocoms. Ten to one at least one of my inventions is inside this persocom of yours. Also, I'm not alone… I've got my persocom friends. If you like, I can introduce you to a few more of them later. But first, I'd like to get a closer look at Shego."

"The underwear is staying on." said Kim, reflexively.

"Relax." said Wade, not bothered by the commend. "I've got a sensor-bed in the lab next door… all you have to do is get Shego to lay down on it."

The lab Wade led them into looked medical in nature. The walls, floor, and ceiling were covered in dull, brushed metal panels. In the middle of the room was a machine that looked like a beefed up MRI Scanner. Another persocom, this one looking to be about 24, stood in the room by a set of tools. She was dressed in a rather skimpy nurse's uniform, which had a small hole in the back to allow her white-furred cat-tail to emerge. She had long white hair, pulled into a tight pony-tail, and two white-furred cat ears poking up. Around her neck was a white collar, with a red plus on the front. She gave a cool, clinical nod to Kim and Ron, then a warm smile to Wade.

"Are all his persocoms cat-girls?" Kim asked Ron, softly.

Not softly enough, apparently. "Almost all of them." said Wade. "It's sort of my 'signature' if you will… What can I say, I like anime." He pointed at the bed which had extended from the MRI Machine. "Shego, would you please lay down here?"

Shego glanced at Kim. When she saw Kim nod, the green skinned persocom laid down on the white bed. Kim watched nervously as the bed, with Shego on top of it, retracted into the machine.

The nurse-bot helped Wade pull on a pair of gloves. Glowing buttons were marked on the cuffs of the gloves, and wires ran along the outside of the gloves' fingertips. Wade turned from the MRI machine, facing an empty corner of the room as far as Kim could tell. "Activate imaging system." Wade said.

Kim gasped in surprise as a slightly transparent image of Shego appeared, laying down on what appeared to be thin-air. "Activate magnetic imaging system." Wade said calmly. The 'skin' of the image Shego became more translucent, but under it was a slightly smaller, black outline of Shego. Wade frowned. "That's weird…"

"Something wrong?" asked Kim.

"I'm not sure… this might take a while." said Wade. "Kitten, take Ms. Possible and Ron back to the blue room… Have Catterine fix them something to eat if they're hungry. Nurse Mew, have the scanner run a full diagnostic on itself and then we'll try scanning on a different frequency set…"

"Hey, wait a minute…" said Kim.

"Come on, Kim…" said Ron, tugging on Kim's sleeve. "You do not argue with the great and terible Wade in his own lair.".

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim paced the confines of the blue room nervously. Ron was sitting at a table, finishing off a large plate of nachos. "You sure you don't want any, Kim?" he asked. "They're really good."

"I'm fine." said Kim. "I just wish I knew what was taking Wade so long."

"Relax, Kim." said Wade. "He's a genius. Wade knows what he's doing."

"Hello, friends." said Wade, walking into the room. Shego was following him. As soon as Shego saw Kim, she rushed over and hugged Kim happily.

"There there, Shego…" said Kim, returning the hug. "I'm glad to see you too."

"Interesting…" said Wade.

"So, find out if she was a custom-built?" asked Kim.

"Oh, she's definitely that." said Wade. "If anyone was mass-producing persocoms like her, I'd have found out about it. She's… definitely something special."

"What do you mean?" asked Kim. She sat down in a chair, letting Shego get into her lap. The persocom understood there were times Kim had to leave, such as for school or work, but enjoyed being close to Kim when she could.

Wade cleared his throat. "First of all, that 'skin' of hers is off the charts, for persocoms. It's a lot tougher then what most persocoms use… I'd be willing to bet it's probably even bullet-proof. Second, it's highly-energy absorptive. At first I thought there was some sort of shielding blocking my scanners, but it turned out her skin was just absorbing most of the energy-wavelengths my scanner used. The only way I could get a picture of what was going on inside was by using passive scanners and ultrasonic imaging."

"Passive electro-magnetic scanning reveals she has a Hex-Lithium power cell system." said Wade. "Between her skin and that power cell, it's obvious that she's meant for some sort of extremely high-power output functions. There seems to be some high-power voltage lines running through her arm, and some sort of ion generators built into her hands. Why, I'm not sure."

Wade gestured. "Ultrasonics… inside, it's pretty standard persocom architecture except for the extra power systems. Material density is a bit off… whoever built her seemed to have used military-grade parts. She may even be stronger the Kitka and Catana. "

"Kitka and Catana?" asked Kim.

"Two of Wade's persocoms. Designed for security." said Ron.

"With the way her skin interferes with scanners, I haven't been able to tell what sort of processor she has." said Wade. "If it's like the rest of her, though, I'm sure it's exceptional. It's time for stage two of testing."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim watched nervously as Shego sat down in a plastic chair. Wade fastened cables from both of Shego's ears to terminals built into the chair's head rest. Behind the chair sat a super-computer, about the size of a large home aquarium.

Wade made the last connection. "Relax, Kim... Shego will be perfectly fine. All this system will do is access her memory files so we can review them."

Wade stepped back and confidently pulled out a remote control from a pocket. "I should have all I need to know in five seconds.". Wade pushed a button on the remote.

A display screen appeared.

ATTEMPTING TO ACCESS... BEGINNING ATTEMPT 1.

The one changed to a two, and thne quickly to a three. Wade blinked in surprise as the numbers begin flickering faster, jumping to the two digits and then the three digits. He gasped outright as attempt 1000 was made.

"I don't believe it!" said Wade. "I've never seen a system that mine couldn't at least begin getting into by try 300 or so..."

ACTIVE SECURITY PROTOCOLS DIRECTED... ATTEMPTING TO DIVERT

ERROR. VIRAL INFECTORS DETECTED IN MAIN SYSTEM

SYSTEM ERROR... SYSTEM ERROR... SYSTEM ERROR

Wade rushed to Shego, franticly undoing cables. Shego just sat calmly in the chair, as the display flashed bright red.

SYSTEM ERROR... SYST3M ERROR... SYSTEM ERR0R...

SysTEM IZ C0RRUPT3D... ATTMPTING TO REb00T...

P0W3Ring d0wn...

The super computer went dark as Wade undid the last connection between it and Shego. "Unbelievable!" said Wade. "Your persocom just fried my entire super computer... There's no way it should have done that."

"Look, I'm really sorry... I'm sure she didn't mean to do that..." said Kim.

"Lady, that's no ordinary persocom!"said Wade. "Get that thing OUT of here!"


	5. Chapter 5

True feelings, Artificial Hearts - 5

_Based on artwork and creative input from Metal Dragon Kiryu._

_Based on the Kim Possible series, property of Disney Corporation and used without permission._

_Based on the Chobits series, property of TokyoPop and used without permission._

_Alternate universe Kigo fic._

Kim finished ringing up the latest customer's clothing purchase. "Thirty nine point eight creds have been deducted from your account." she said. "I hope you enjoy your new outfit, and thank you for shopping at Club Banana."

Kim watched the customer leave the store and, since there were no other customers in the store at the moment, went into the back room.

There, sitting where Kim had told her to, was Shego. After the fiasco of last night's visit, where Shego had somehow managed to overload that boy's computer, Kim didn't feel it was a good idea to leave Shego at home.

"Kimmy!" said Shego happily when she saw Kim. Kim sighed at the pet-name and then came over to give Shego a hug.

"I hope you're not too bored. " said Kim, patting Shego on the head. "Maybe after work, we can go out somewhere."

The dark-haired persocom smiled happily. Kim leaned over impulsively to kiss Shego on the forehead when…

-ding-a-ling-

The bell, above the front entrance, rang as someone entered the store. Kim turned from a disapointed Shego and went back to the main store area. "Good afternoon, and welcome to Club Banana…" said Kim, then frowned.

The girl who had just entered the store was the bane of Kim's existence at school. Bonnie Rockwaller. Extremely popular, with rich parents and a snobby attitude. A blonde-haired female persocom, styled to look seventeen years old, followed Bonnie in.

"Why, hello there Kim." said Bonnie. "My, Club Banana must be pretty hard up to hire you."

Kim gritted her teeth, trying to ignore Bonnie's barbs. "How may I help you today?" asked Kim, doing her best to be polite.

"I was in the mood for a new outfit. Maybe something like what you're wearing, but only… you know… actually in style." said Bonnie.

Kim bit back a snippy reply. "We have some new blouses in stock from the Cleopatra line…" she said instead.

Bonnie shrugged and walked over to the blouse rack, temporarily losing interest in tormenting Kim. She picked out two blouses and looked at them. "What do you think, Tara…" she asked her persocom. "Do you think Brick would like me better wearing the purple, or the gold?"

"You would look wonderful in either, mistress Bonny." Tara said.

"I knew you always had to buy your friends, Bonny." said Kim, her desire to get revenge overcoming her good sense. "But I never realized it was literally."

Bonnie sneered. "Aw… Kim jealous because I've got a persocom and she doesn't?"

"I've got a persocom." said Kim.

"Buy it at the Smarty Mart? Maybe a reduced cost item like your buddy Ron Floppable has?" said Bonnie.

"My persocom is a lot better then yours." said Kim. "She even impressed one of Ron's super-geek friends."

"Kimmy, dear… ALL of Ron's friends are super geeks, including you." said Bonnie smugly. "Now, I suppose you MIGHT have scraped up enough cash to buy a persocom from Loser-mart, but there's no way she can compare to MY Tara."

"Wanna bet?" snarled Kim.

"Well… if you insist." said Bonnie, smirking.

_Way to go, Kim…_ thought Kim. _You just let your ego get you into another mess._

"I think puzzle solving should do for the contest." said Bonnie. "Where's your persocom?"

"In the back room." admitted Kim.

"Good… bring her out, while I go get two Rubik's cubes.". Bonny said. "If my Tara can solve the cube before yours can, you'll pay for both of the blouses I want."

"And if I win, I get to pick what you wear on your date with Brick." said Kim, hoping the stakes would be too high and Bonny would call off the bet.

No such luck. "You're on, Kim…" said Bonnie. "Get your money ready… I never lose.". Bonnie walked out, as regal as a queen, while Tara followed her.

"Me and my big mouth…" said Kim. She went to the backroom. "Um, Shego?"

"Yes, Kimmy?" asked Shego, smiling.

"Do you know what a Rubik's cube is?" asked Kim, tentatively.

"No, Kimmy." admitted Shego.

"Um, right." said Kim. "It's this cube with these little pieces on each side… with the pieces being different colors. You can twist the cube, so the pieces go on different sides. The idea is to try to get all the pieces matching up, so that one side has all the yellow pieces, one side has all the blue, and so on."

"Ok." said Shego, as she carefully stored away the information on Rubik's cube.

"I'd like you to try to come and solve one." said Kim.

Shego tilted her head. "Why?"

"I… kind of a made a bet with Bonnie, and I don't want to lose." said Kim.

"You don't like to lose." said Shego. When Kim nodded, Shego went on to ask "What is a bet?"

"A bet is… well, it's a challenge between two people. The winner gets a prize from the loser." said Kim.

"Are the fights between us in the dojo challenges?" asked Shego.

"Yeah, I'd definitely say they were challenging." said Kim, remembering how hard she had to fight to keep up with Shego.

Shego suddenly frowned. "Kimmy… you have been losing forty seven percent of our matches… was I doing wrong?"

"No, no!" said Kim. "You were doing right… trying to be the best fighter you can be."

"But you do not like losing." said Shego.

"Shego, winning isn't everything." said Kim. "I'd rather lose to an opponent because we both did our best, then to win because someone let me."

"I understand." said Shego. "I too have been doing my best in our fights."

"I'm glad to hear that." said Kim. "But this time, it's a mental challenge…".

Kim led Shego into the store. Bonnie was already back, carrying a bag from a local toy store. She took out two Rubik's cubes and tossed one of the brightly colored puzzles to Kim. "Ok, we'll both mix a cube up." said Bonnie. "Then we'll give a cube to the other person's persocom. First persocom with a solved cube is the winner. Agreed?"

"Agreed." said Kim. The two girls began twisting the cubes, trying to mix them up.

Tara, following instructions given by Bonnie on the way back from the game store, watched Kim intently. Her computer pathways were recording each twist Kim was giving the cube, so that all Tara would have to do is reverse the movements to solve the cube.

Shego glanced around the store, then looked at Tara and Bonnie. Tara's ears were pyramid shaped, dark purple with the bottom sides of the pyramids bbeing painted gold. Bonnie, the person who Shego's owner had bet against, was grinning as she gave the cube a last twist.

"Ok, Kim." said Bonnie. "I think that's enough. Ready to go?"

Kim frowned, giving the cube a last twist. "Ok, Bonnie." she said.

"On the count of three.." said Bonnie. "One, two, three."

Bonnie handed her cube to Shego, while Kim gave the cube she had randomized to Tara.

Tara began twisting immediately, the glitter-flecked nail polish on her finger tips glistening in the store lighting as she began undoing the many twists Kim had used.

Shego stared at the cube… her green eyes turning pale white.

Bonnie smirked. The cheep-ass persocom Kim had managed to buy somewhere hadn't even started on the cube, while Tara would be sure to finish in just a few more minutes.

"Shego?" asked Kim, nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Kimmy." said Shego. Her eyes returned to their normal green color. "I was just considering possibilities." Shego twisted the top and bottom sides of the cube roughly 45 degrees, then turned the cube on it's side. Another set of twists caused the cube to 'break' into about 27 sub-cubes.

Bonnie laughed. "My word, Kim… your persocom is even more defective then you are!"

Kim blinked in confusion. Shego showed no signs of confusion. Instead, Shego quickly grabbed the pieces and began fitting the pieces together. "Done!" announced Shego, holding up the fully reassembled cube.

"That's cheating!" snapped Bonnie, just as Tara reported 'Done'.

Kim blinked, then took the cube Shego had been holding. All six sides were the appropriate color. "Bonnie, you said 'the first persocom with a solved cube'. And this definitely IS a solved cube." pointed out Kim.

Bonnie spluttered, but Kim just crossed her arms and looked firm. "Come on, Bonnie." said Kim. "Not woman enough to live up to your own bet?"

Bonnie growled. "Fine. Whatever. Pick something, but it has to be from inside the store. I do NOT wear Smarty-mart clothes."

"Ok." said Kim, her eyes looking around the store, then grinned. "What I want you to wear on your date is… HER outfit.". Kim pointed at the blue skirt and top that Tara was wearing.

"You want me to wear something a ROBOT wore?" gasped Bonnie.

"You said from inside the store, and Tara is definitely inside the store." said Kim, smirking. "And don't try to go back on your wager… I can always ask Brick what you wore on the date last night. "

Bonnie growled and stalked out of the store. The thought of wearing Tara's clothing… the clothing of a menial robot, no matter how expensive it was, was demeaning… but so was the thought of welsching on a bet with Kim Possible.

Shego looked at Kim. "You are pleased I won?"

"Very pleased." said Kim. She hugged Shego. "That was some very creative thinking you did… I'm proud of you."

Shego smiled and hugged Kim back.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Adrenna Lynn glared at the three persocoms in the back of the hover truck. "Ok, bozos…" she said. "Dr. Drakken paid a lot of money for you guys. I worked very hard, stealing that money for him, so you guys had better be worth it."

The three persocoms, uploaded with the combat/infiltration data from the disk, just looked at Adrenna Lynn.

"Number one, you know what items to steal?" asked Lynn.

"Yes ma'am." said one of the persocoms. "The Hex-Ion power cells and the high-energy leads."

"Very good." said Lynn. "Two?"

The persocom she had designated number two spoke. "I will be getting the high-performance motivators."

"And Three?" said Lynn.

"The carbon-crystalline extruders." said the remaining persocom.

"Ok, we're right outside the electronics warehouse." said Lynn. "You've got ten minutes. Go."

The three persocoms exited the van.

"They'll never make it." said Lynn to the goon who was driving the truck.

The goon, Gus, considered. The persocoms were pretty standard models, but they were moving a lot smoother and more adjile now then before Dr. D had uploaded that disk data into them. Also, they were carrying the welding tools and electronic lock picks with considerable confidence.

"Bet you twenty creds?" he suggested.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Dr. Director looked over the four remaining prototypes of the Global Operatives Project. She frowned in confusion. "Dr. Flanner… We only authorized four GO prototypes. If SHE/GO was stolen, why are there still four here?"

Dr. Flanner coughed. "Um… actually, we had a problem with the WE/GO model. As you recall, the WE uses a form of 'solid holograms' to create multiple copies of itself. The problem is that the process requires considerable energy and computer power. We weren't able to shoehorn all the equipment into one body.'

"So, you made WE/GO a set of twins." said Dr. Director, nodding in understanding. "How about the other two? Fully functional?"

"HE/GO definitely… He was the simplest power to design, super strength and durability." said Dr. Flanner. She smiled proudly. "He's strong enough to crush a military tank in his bare hands, and an entire army could try to pound him into submission without leaving a scratch. ME/GO… I'm afraid we haven't been able to have him shrink down to smaller then an inch tall. Any smaller, and we start picking up interference from the quantum-physics level."

"I doubt shrinking will be required to get back SHE/GO." said Dr. Director.

"Doctor, doctor!" said Will Du, rushing in. "We've just got a report that a string of high-tech burglaries has been going on. We think Dr. Drakken is behind it."

"Why's that?" asked Dr. Flanner.

"Dr. Flanner, we field operatives are highly trained in annalyzing clues and deducing the meaning behind those clues." said Will, glaring at the four persocoms. "It is an innate ability that no machine can ever duplicate. Furthermore…"

"He's been leaving calling cards again?" asked Dr. Director, interrupting Will's tirade.

"Yes." admitted Will. He took out a plastic bag and handed it to Betty Director. Inside the bag was a white business card, with the words "Dear Global Justice: Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Love and Kisses, Dr. Drakken" written on it.

Dr. Director shook her head sadly. "What type of mad scientist WRITES OUT a demented laugh? With five exclamation points?"

"Um, ma'am, there's six…" said Will. "The boys in criminal psychiatry think he's trying to overcompensate due to his insecurities about whether he truly is a mad genius or not."

"What's he stealing?" asked Dr. Director.

"A bunch of high-tech parts." said Will. "Almost as if he was planning to build himself another S.H.E./G.O."

"Mayby S.H.E./G.O. was damaged in the theft, and he needs to get her operational again." said Dr. Director. "In any case, this gives us time. Will, sit down with Dr. Flanner for a bit. Work out what other parts Dr. Drakken might need to fix or rebuild S.H.E./G.O. For his next theft, I want our G.O. operatives waiting."

"Yes ma'am." said Will.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Just a few more parts, and my Dark She/Go will be complete!" said Dr. Drakken.

"Yeah, yeah, wonderful." muttered Adrenna Lynn.

"My, you're certainly a grumpy gus." said Dr. Drakken. "Oh, that reminds me… Gus, in the goon pool? He said to remind you that you owe him twenty creds."

THE END…

….OF THE BEGINNING. THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY IS STILL TO COME.

HAD YOU WORRIED THERE, DIDN'T I?


	6. Chapter 6

True feelings, Artificial Hearts - 6

_Based on artwork and creative input from Metal Dragon Kiryu._

_Based on the Kim Possible series, property of Disney Corporation and used without permission._

_Based on the Chobits series, property of TokyoPop and used without permission._

_Dialogue copied from Spaceballs also used without permission._

_Alternate universe Kigo fic._

Dr. Flanner nervously glanced through the multi-frequency binoculars. As far as she could tell, the Nunoff-MiNoze facility was a perfect target… and she was standing on the bulls-eye. "Are you sure the other agents are in place?"

"Absolutely." said Will Du. "They're in place… just camouflaged. How about your guys?"

Dr. Flanner glanced back. Standing in the shadows were the four remaining prototypes of the Global Operatives. "They're ready." she said, trying to sound confidant. As always, before one of her projects was about to be put into field use, she was getting jitters. It was ridiculous; she never felt this way during a lab test. "Now what?" she asked.

Will smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. "Now, doctor, we wait.". Will held up the small, rectangular item. "This, doctor, is the key to a successful stake-out."

"Playing cards?" asked Dr. Flanner in confusion.

Will nodded, pulling the cards out of the box and shuffling them. "Stake-outs ALWAYS involve waiting." he said. "Do you want to play Spades? Blackjack?"

"Anything but strip poker." said Dr. Flanner. When Will looked at her inquiringly, she blushed. "Bad experience, I don't want to talk about it." she said.

In college, she'd wound up in a game of strip poker with a group of football players. The party had involved free beer and she'd actually been drunk enough to agree to play. When the game had broken up, the players were down to underwear and she'd taken off a sock. NEVER play poker against a woman who can solve five dimensional equations in her head. It was only after the game that Dr. Flanner had realized her popularity would have been improved by not playing so well.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Ok, doc… we're here." reported Adrenna Lynn. She glanced in the back of the truck, where Dr. Drakken was gazing at a naked persocom. Adrenna Lynn couldn't see why… at this stage, it didn't even look human. Humanoid, yes… but the synth-muscle fibers and electronics were completely exposed. A portable, unlicensed nuclear accelerator pack was in the corner of the room, cables running from the pack to the almost-complete persocom.

This mission, if successful, would get the high-strength, high-energy solar-accumalitve skin that would be the final component of the persocom Dr. Drakken had dubbed 'Dark She/Go'. Once the skin was on, Dark She/Go would be able to recharge from sunlight and wouldn't need the pack to recharge.

Dr. Drakken, for once in his life, had actually sat down and carefully read through the instructions before building something. Dark She/Go was almost a complete duplicate of the original SHE/GO. The only difference, besides the skin which they were here to get, was in the central neural core.

The original SHE/GO had used some sort of 'autonomous emotive learning processor'. The notes were extremely sketchy; fortunately, the notes had also included complete blueprints for an 'Holistc AI Learning Facsimile' used in the other GO prototypes. Dr. Drakken had used those plans to build Dark She/Go's main processor, making a few modifications. While Dark SHE/GO was still a HALF-wit, her reactions should be faster then Global Justice's HALF-wits, at the cost of reduced long range strategic thinking.

Adrenna Lynn pointed at the incompleted Dark SHE/GO. "Why did you bring her along?"

"Just in case, sidekick." said Dr. Drakken. "Tell the boys to get ready to break in."

Lynn lifted a radio handset to her mouth. "Prepare to break in."

"On the count of three." said Dr. Drakken. "One… two…"

Spotlights suddenly turned on, brightly pinpointing the three vans Dr. Drakken had taken on this raid.

"What's going on?" demanded Dr. Drakken. "Where did they come from?"

"They must have had some sort of plan to ambush us." said Adrenna Lynn.

"Well, what do we have? A quisinart?" demanded Dr. Drakken.

"No sir!" said Adrenna Lynn. "Suggest we activate plan GOWTGG."

"No, Plan GOWTGG is too slow." said Dr. Drakken.

"Plan Get out while the going's good is too slow?" gasped Adrenna Lynn.

Dr. Drakken pulled the handset from Lynn's hand. "All persocom agents… We're going in!"

"They're going in!" said one of the Global Justice operative, from his station by a spot-light. "I wouldn't." he said, considering the fact that the persocoms he was seeing were outnumbered two to one by waiting Global Justice agents.

"Attack!" ordered Will Du.

Doors slid open around the Nunoff-MiNoze as dozens of Global Justice agents rushed the persocoms, firing at them.

The persocoms, loaded with the information meant to create a super Global-Justice soldier, rushed to meet them. Occasionally a blaster bolt would strike a persocom's neural processor, shutting it off. But any other damage the persocoms ignored… As long as a persocom still had one stump to stand on and a functioning (even if damaged) optical receptor, it could still function.

Dr. Drakken glanced at the battle going on outside, and made his decission. "Dark She/go, arise!" he said.

The endoskeleton persocom activated, rising off the platform. Dr. Drakken took the nuclear accelerator pack and fastened the straps arround Dark She/Go's chest. "Infiltration mode." said Dr. Drakken. "You are to break into the factor, retrieve the solar accumulator skin we want, and return."

Dark She/Go nodded, moving silently toward the back of the van. She adjusted her stance, to better accommodate the heavy backpack providing her power, and then slipped out of the van.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Agent Du watched a holographic image of the battle below, cursing under his breath.

At first, the fight had gone well. Dr. Drakken had overlooked the idea of giving his persocoms guns, so the Global Justice agents had been able to reduce the number of persocom opponents through simple gunfire. Unfortunately, elated by their initial success, several of the Global Justice agents had charged at the battered but still advancing persocom forces.

In close range, the persocoms were simply better fighters. In addition to the highly advanced combat programming Dr. Drakken had stolen from Global Justice, the simple fact was that persocoms were more durable and stronger then humans. Add in the ability to completely ignore pain, and this was one hand-to-hand fight Global Justice was going to lose.

"Fall back." Will ordered. "We'll take them out with bullets."

"Sir… we're too close!" reported an agent, desperately fighting against a male persocom. Apperently meant to serve in a resteraunt, the reprogrammed persocom was still dressed as a formal waiter. "We can't disengage, and if we open fire we'll hit our own men."

Will sighed, then turned to Dr. Flanner. "Send in your persocoms." he ordered.

Dr. Flanner nodded. "He/Go, Me/Go, We/Go… move in. Take other enemy persocoms."

"We hear and obey." said He/Go, speaking for the group. The four persocoms jumped from the edge of the building. The four were all wearing anti-grav lifter packs, which allowed them to land unharmed.

He/Go and Me/Go waded into the fray. The two had the exact same combat programming as Dr. Drakken's persocoms had. Me/Go was stronger and faster then what were, after all, merely reprogrammed civilian robots. He/Go, with his super strength, was able to rip Dr. D's persocoms in half, moving through the crowd faster then Me/Go was able to.

Meenwhile, the We/Go's began 'cloning' themselves… solid energy projections charging into the fray, to rescue individual fallen Global Justice agents.

"Looks like my Global Operatives are saving the day." said Dr. Flanner, watching the hologram.

"Don't rub it in." grumbled Will Du. "Still, it looks like our combined forces are dealing with Dr. Drakken's threat."

The hologram suddenly started to flash red.

"The alarm… someone's inside the facility!" gasped Du. He tapped controls.

The hologram image shimmered and changed, revealing a single, back-pack wearing humanoid figure filling a canister.

Dr. Flanner lifted the micraphone to her lips. "He/Go… new orders. Go to the factory and stop the intruder inside."

He/Go dropped the persocom he had been using as a club. Blue energy arched over his body, a side effect of fully powering his advanced hyper-musculature. He began running toward the center factory area. Rather then stop to go through the open door, he plunged through a solid brick wall.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Dark She/Go finished filling a thermos-like container with the raw goo that, when properly applied, would form Dark She/Go's new skin.

"Halt, evil doer!"

Dark She/Go turned to see He/Go standing firmly in front of the two exits… the doorway Dark She/Go had come through, and the new He/Go shaped hole He/Go had created.

The data Doctor Drakken had downloaded into Dark She/Go's CPU included the full specifications for all GO agents. She tucked the thermos under one arm and began running toward He/Go, looking like a football player.

He/Go moved to intercept, his arms spread wide. Moments before DarkGo and He/Go would impact into each other, Dark She/Go released a powerful blast of green plasma. Even with armored skin and hyper-powered muscles, He/Go was pushed back by the attack. Dark She/Go leapt to the top of He/Go's shoulders, and then bounded to the door before He/Go could move to stop her.

He/Go chased after Dark She/Go, but Dark She/Go was already climbing into the back of the van.

"Floor it!" ordered Dr. Drakken.

"What about the other persocoms?" asked Adrenna Lynn, even as she put the van in gear.

"Plenty more where they came from." said Dr. Drakken. "No need to worry about them, when my perfect creation is almost complete."

"Roger." said Lynn, stomping on the accelerator pedal.

The souped-up hover van shot off, moving faster then HE/GO could run.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Will Du watched a replay of the internal security holo, zooming in on the figure as it plasma-blasted He/Go.

"That's definitely She/Go" said Dr. Flanner. "She must have been even more damaged in the theft then we thought. But, now that she has the skin, she'll be fully functional."

"Not quite." said Will Du. "Plan for success, prepare for failure."

"What do you meen?" asked Dr. Flanner.

"That batch of super skin was contaminated." said Will Du. "While it is the same color and durability of the original super skin used for She/Go, this one only has a fraction of the original skin's ability to convert sunlight into power."

"Very intelligent." said Dr. Flanner, impressed.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Well?" said Dr. Drakken, impatiently.

Adrenna Lynn sighed. Her boss was SUCH a weirdo. He builds a super-combat humanoid android, complete with the ability to fire plasma blasts, in order to take over the world and then gets so embarrassed by seeing her nude that he has to rush to the bathroom (with a bleeding nose) and sends Lynn in to get Dark She/Go dressed. "We're ready, boss."

Dr. Drakken, pressing a wad of tissue paper to his blue nose, stepped out of the bathroom. He saw Dark She/Go, now dressed in a black jumpsuit. On the front of the suit, in bright green, was the letters 'DD' (For Doctor Drakken).

"Ah, excellent work." said Dr. Drakken. "Even if I do say so myself. How are we feeling, Dark She/Go?"

"Power level low." reported Dark Shego.

"That can't be right." said Dr. Drakken. "I installed your new solar skin personally… all the connections were perfect!"

"Power level low." repeated Dark Shego.

"To the lab!" yelled Dr. Drakken.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Dr. Drakken cursed as he stared at the read outs. "They've sabotaged my baby!"

"Chill, Dr. D." said Adrenna. "We just need to steal a new batch of skin, right?"

"No." said Dr. Drakken. "By now, they will have increased security at all the locations where the skin is produced. I will have to use Dark She/Go as she is, while searching for the original She/Go prototype."

Dr. Drakken turned to the Dark She/Go. "Don't worry, my dear… once we have the original She/Go to use for parts, you will be… perfect!"

Dr. Drakken turned to Adrenna Lynn. "That was five exclamation points, Right."

Adrenna held out a hand, rocking it back and forth in a 'so-so' motion. "Four, four and a half tops."

Dr. Drakken growled. "One day, I will perfect the villainous laugh! And then, the world!"

"Six that time. You overshot." said Adrenna Lynn.


	7. Chapter 7

True feelings, Artificial Hearts - Chapter 7 "Revelations"

_Based on artwork and creative input from Metal Dragon Kiryu._

_Based on the Kim Possible series, property of Disney Corporation and used without permission._

_Based on the Chobits series, property of TokyoPop and used without permission._

_Alternate universe Kigo fic. _

"You're going down, little girls!" snapped Felix, circling the duo.

"Oh yeah... prepare to taste de-feat!" said Ron. "'Cause... you know, with Felix's cyber-legs and everything..."

Kim rolled her eyes, even as she stood back to back with Shego. "Your puns are as bad as your fighting style, Ron." said Kim.

"You wish!" snapped back Ron.

"Oh, **great** comeback." said Shego. "I thought **I** was the one just learning to fight?"

_Wow, Shego's really getting the hang of sarcasm_ though Kim.

Ron lashed out with a punch to Kim's chest, even as Felix tried to leg sweep Shego.

Shego leapt straight up, over the leg sweep. Kim grabbed Ron's arm and twisted, sending Ron hurtling through the space Shego had just been in. Shego landed lightly on all fours, even as Ron collided with Felix.

"Hey, foul!" complained Ron, struggling to get up. "Shego can jump way high because she's a robot!"

"A true warrior does not complain that his opponent is too strong." said Sensei, from where he was watching the fight. "A true warrior learns how to turn his opponent's strengths into weaknesses."

"Besides." said Kim. "You don't hear me complaining about Felix's enhancements, do you? He can jump and kick just as hard as Shego can."

"She's got you there." said Felix, getting to his feat. He bounced on his heals a bit, making sure the lower body exoskeleton was functioning. "Ready for round two?"

"The Ron-man is always ready!" said Ron. "I've got the mad fu skills."

"Mad, yes." said Shego. "Kung fu? I'm not seeing it."

Ron lashed out with a punch/high-kick combo. Shego dodged the punch, but the kick surprised her, knocking her back. Reacting out of a desire to protect her persocom, Kim reached out and grabbed Ron's uplifted leg.

Felix leapt toward Kim, taking advantage of the extra power his legs gave him. Shego pounced, knocking Felix away from Kim.

"Um, Hi KP..." said Ron, trying to figure out how to get his ankle out of Kim's grip.

"Ron? Say hi to the mat." said Kim. Smirking, she gave Ron's foot a shove, sending the blonde hair boy sprawled on the ground. Before Ron could get up, Kim dropped on top of Ron, one hand raised to strike at his exposed neck.

"I give! I give!" said Ron, hastily.

Kim turned to see if Shego needed any help. Felix and Shego had squared off. Felix had a size advantage, his legs a little longer then Shego's. However, while he could deliver super powered kicks, Shego could deliver kicks AND punches with equal force. By a mix of ducking and blocking Felix's kicks, Shego was forcing the taller boy to back up. Felix tried a leg-sweep/high-kick combo, figuring Shego would leap high again. This time, Shego back stepped from the leg sweep, then grabbed Felix's foot on the high kick.

"Felix? Say hi to the mat." said Shego, and shoved Felix's foot to send the semi-paralyzed teen to his back. She pounced on Felix, exactly duplicating the move she had seen Kim use.

"Very good!" said Sensei. "Shego and Kim, I am seeing great improvement in both of you... especially when you fight side by side. It almost seems as if you two were destined to fight together. Felix... like usual, you rely too much on your lower body. Your hands and arms may only be flesh and blood, but they are weapons also. And, Ron..."

"Yes, sensei?" said Ron, getting up to his feet.

"Don't joke around so much." said Sensei. "Also, stop holding back."

"Sensei, look..." said Ron. "I don't like the idea of hurting people..."

Sensei suddenly lashed out, punching and kicking at Ron.

Kim and Shego watched as Ron managed to block or dodge most of the blows, only a few getting through. Sensei stopped, smiling. "THAT is the monkey master I know." he said.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Shego and Kim showered in the same stall, after class.

"I am improving, yes?" said Shego, wanting Kim's approval.

"Totally." said Kim. "It took me months to figure out how to take Felix down... those legs of his give him a real edge. Ron, on the other hand... his defensive skills are amazing, but if you can goad him into an attack then he's easy to beat."

Kim took the bottle of strawberry scented shampoo she liked and began washing Shego's hair. "So... what do you think of me in combat?" asked Kim.

Shego tilted her head a little, as Kim ran her hands through Shego's long, black hair... Shego relaxed into the sensation of her mistress's fingers in her scalp. "You are a very good fighter, Kim... but a little undisciplined. You do not always use moves Sensei has taught us."

"I've dabbled in a lot of martial arts." said Kim, defensively. "And I saw you using some of my moves just then."

"Yes. Undisciplined does not mean bad." said Shego. "It makes you... more unpredictable to your opponent. On the other hand, you tend to rely on knowing what an opponent has done before. I have noticed when we fight against each other, I have most success when I do things you do not expect."

"That's true of any fight." said Kim. She frowned. "I'm not that bad... am I?"

"No, Kim." said Shego, trying to reassure the girl. "I am just trying to help."

"Ok, time to rinse your hair." said Kim.

"May I wash your hair now? Please?" asked Shego, even as she ducked under the warm spray of water to wash her own hair clean.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron stood waiting by the dojo doors, dressed in a red shirt and a pair of jeans. His persocom, Rufus, stood on his shoulder. "Hey, KP... Shego. What took you two so long?" he asked.

"Hi!" squeaked Rufus.

Kim blushed. "Um... Shego and I had a little trouble in the shower."

"But you have hair down there also." pointed out Shego. "Shouldn't that area be washed also?"

"Shego, people don't talk about those areas in public." said Kim, her face reddening to match her hair.

"Underarms?" asked Ron, fortunately for Kim clueless.

"Something like that." said Kim.

"Anyway, you ready to go back to Wade's place?" said Ron.

"Are you sure he's not mad about what Shego did to his computer?" asked Kim.

"Relax." said Ron. "He's cool... he knows Shego didn't mean it. And he's got a great idea how to find out some more about Shego."

The hover bus ride went well, except Kim wishing she could afford a hovercar. _Better not wish for a car..._ she decided. _I wished for a persocom, and looked what happened? Sure, Shego's great and all, but there's still so much about her I don't understand._

A female persocom, in the shape on a young adult woman dressed in a skin tight ninja outfit, opened the gates for Kim and Ron. Her hair, cat ears, and tail were all jet black, and she had a sword strapped to her back. "Greetings. This one is named Cat-ana." she said. "It will be my honor to escort you to Master Wade." She bowed to Kim, Ron, and Shego.

"Where's Kitten?" asked Kim, curious.

"Kitten-San is recharging." said Cat-ana, gesturing to where the young-girl persocom could be seen, curled up in a sunny patch of the garden.

Cat-ana led the group into a room with several large holo-screens built into the walls. In the middle of the room was a bed, with a metal headband attached to it.

"Hi, guys." said Wade. "Thanks, Cat-ana."

Cat-ana bowed to Wade. "It is this one's great honor to serve you, master Wade."

"Hey, Wade, what's your plans today?" asked Ron.

"This is a VR system." said Wade, patting the mattress. "It allows me to see what Shego's reactions are to certain situations. In addition, it'll allow me to monitor her stream of directive consciousness."

"Her what?" asked Kim, cautiously.

"Stream of directive consciousness." repeated Wade. "Every persocom operates under a set of directives. Directives like 'Don't hurt humans', 'Obey orders from my owner', that sort of thing."

"And snooze in the sun, in Kitten's case." said Cat-ana.

"Right." said Wade. "Since Shego apparently can hurt humans... at least, to the level of causing bruises in a fight... then her directive set is apparently unique. By monitoring the stream, we can see when a directive becomes active."

"This won't hurt her, will it?" asked Kim, cautiously.

"Relax, Kim." said Wade. "I know precisely what I'm doing. Nothing can go wrong."

"Ok... Shego, lay down on the bed." said Kim.

Shego laid down obediently on the mattress, then grabbed and cuddles Kim's hand.

Kim blushed. "Um, Shego, what are you doing?"

"When you are laying in bed, you always cuddle me or Pandaroo." said Shego.

"Shhh!" hissed Kim.

"Hey, you still sleep with your stuffed toy?" said Ron, smiling.

"And you still sleep in Fearless Ferret PJs." snapped Kim.

"Good point." admitted Ron. "Carry on."

Kim extricated her hand, while Wade fastened the headband in place.

Two holo-screens activated. One showed a view of Shego standing in a large, empty white room. She turned her head, looking around.

On the other holo-screen, appeared green text.

_ New location. _

_ Search location for: main user, threats, exits_

_Search items not found._

"Ok." said Wade. "Let's try her commands. Kim, say 'Command help'. "

"Command help" repeated Kim obediently.

_Main user voice print confirmed. _

Shego began to speak. "SHE/GO Help. Valid commands are Help, Unlock, Safety, Interface, Status, Upload, and Shut Down. For help with an individual command, state 'Command Help' followed by the command name."

"Hmm..." said Wade. "I haven't found any information on 'Shego' or 'She' on the net, but there was a rumor about a 'GO project' involving persocoms and Global Justice. Let's try unlock."

"Shego, Command unlock." said Kim.

_Main user voice print confirmed._

_ Plasma generation units online. _

_ High power runs online._

_ Hex-ion power pack set for maximum power discharge._

_ Full combat protocols online. _

_ Iniating targeting protocols. _

_ Search locations for: threats, targets_

_ Search items not found._

Kim stepped back, startled, as Shego's hands begin glowing bright green.

"That's weird." said Wade. "I've never heard of any persocom having 'targeting protocols'... sounds like some sort of weapon system."

He typed something onto a keyboard.

On the holo-monitor, an image of a menacing looking figure appeared in front of Shego. He raised a gun, pointing it at the image of Shego.

_Possible threat detected. _

_ Targeting. _

The figure pulled the trigger. The holo-image of Shego twisted, dodging the bullet, but making no move to attack the man.

"Hmm..." said Wade. He typed again, and Kim gasped as a holo image of herself formed on the monitor.

The figure on the screen turned, pointing his gun at Kim.

_Directive from Porter's AELP: PROTECT KIMMY!_

Shego on the monitor yelled, thrusting her hands at the gun-weilding figure. Shego, on the bed, fired blasts of plasma from her hands. The plasma flew through the lab, blasting two holes in a monitor on the other side of the lab.

Cat-ana reacted swiftly, pulling Wade behind her with one hand while her other hand drew her sword. She stood between Wade and Shego, watching the girl nervously.

"It's ok, Catana!" said Wade, hastily. "End simulation!"

The monitor showing Shego, Kim, and the intruder went blank.

Wade coughed. "Ok, Kim, could you please tell Shego to go to Safety mode?"

"Shego, command safety." said Kim.

_Main user voice print confirmed._

_ Plasma generation units offline. _

_ High power runs offline._

_ Hex-ion power pack set for standard use._

_ Full combat protocols offline. _

_ Targeting protocols offline._

Shego's hands stopped glowing. Wade moved over and lifted the headband. The persocom blinked and sat up on the bed, looking around.

"Ok, so Shego has some, like, freaky powers." said Ron.

"This is ridiculous... who'd make a weapon out of something that looks like a little girl?" demanded Kim.

Ron pointed at Shego. "That thing is a cornucopia of disturbing concepts." he said firmly.

"Hey, don't talk to my Shego like that!" said Kim defensively. She sat down next to Shego, putting an arm around her. The pale skinned persocom smiled and leaned against Kim.

"Well, we've definitely learned some stuff." said Wade, looking at the list of the command prompts. "This bit looks extremely interesting.".

Wade pointed at the line ' _Directive from Porter's AELP: PROTECT KIMMY!_'. "That does NOT look like any standard command... it called Kim 'Kimmy', instead of 'main user' like the other commands do."

"What's this AELP?" asked Ron.

"I don't know." admitted Wade. "It's obviously something to do with her main processor... and at the primary command level. But we have a name now... 'Porter'."

"The only Porter I know is my land lord." said Kim.

"Oh, come on, Kim." said Ron. "What are the odds your landlord has anything to do with your persocom?"

Wade began typing swiftly on a keyboard. "Ok... there's a V. F. Porter who a few years ago was working on some revolutionary ideas for persocoms... ways to make them more 'human' in their thought processes."

"A few years ago?" said Kim. "What happened?"

"No one knows." said Wade. "Apparently, she got involved with some secret government project and she hasn't posted any new information to the net. Just a minute, I'll call up her holo."

"Computer geek." said Ron. "Watch, she'll be buck-toothed, wear glasses, probably a hundred pounds overweight, and never leave her room."

Ron became aware that Catana was glaring at him... and still had her sword out.

"Not that there's anything wrong with being a geek and overweight!" said Ron, hastily.

In the middle of the room appeared an image of a smiling, very attractive woman... wearing a tight fitting mini-skirt, crop top, and a lab coat wore open.

"That IS my land lord!" gasped Kim in shock.

"Computer geeks RULE!" said Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

-1True feelings, Artificial Hearts - Chapter 8 ARevelations

_Based on artwork and creative input from Metal Dragon Kiryu._

_Based on the Kim Possible series, property of Disney Corporation and used without permission._

_Based on the Chobits series, property of TokyoPop and used without permission._

_The She/Go photo mentioned in the story is based on this pic '__i34 . photobucket . com / albums / d150 / ravenk / Chi-Shego4 . jpg__' by Jakie._

_Alternate universe Kigo fic. _

Vivien Porter sat in her apartment, sipping a cup of tea. She glanced up as she heard a knock at the door. "Oliver, visitor." she said.

Her computer station beeped… a holo-image formed, showing the feed from the front door's security camera. Vivien smiled at seeing the three beings waiting outside her door. "Oliver, open." she said.

Vivien stood up as the door to her apartment unlocked and swung open. "Hello, Kim. I've been expecting you. Both of you." She turned, looking at Ron. "You I wasn't expecting. You're one of Kim's friends, yes?"

"Yes ma'am." said Ron. "Ron Stoppable."

"May we come in?" asked Kim. "I have some questions for you."

"About her?" asked Vivien Porter, gesturing at Shego.

Kim nodded.

"May I ask what her name is?" asked Dr. Porter.

"Shego." said Kim.

"Ah." said Dr. Porter. She turned and held out a hand. "Pleased to meet you, Shego. I'm Dr. Vivien Porter… You probably don't remember me, but you might think of me as your mother."

"Mother?" said Shego, confused, even as she shook Dr. Porter's hand.

"Come in, sit down." said Dr. Porter. "I have something to show both of you, that should make things much clearer."

As Kim, Shego, and Ron sat down in the room, Dr. Porter went over to her computer station and knelt. "Oliver, compartment unlock… verbal password 'True feelings, artificial hearts'."

A camouflaged, armored panel opened. Behind the panel was a compartment, holding an old fashioned photo-album. Dr. Porter reached in and pulled the photo-album out. "Global Justice Internal Security would probably have a cow if they knew I had this." she said, carrying it over to the table.

"Global Justice?" said Ron. "Why would they be involved?"

"Global Justice are the ones who commissioned the Global Operative project." said Dr. Porter. "They said they wanted persocoms who would be able to function as agents.".

Dr. Porter opened the book, showing a picture of herself, wearing a lab coat and standing next to a bulky, powerful looking man. "This was the first model." she said, tapping the photo. "Hero Emulation, Global Operative. HE/GO for short. Dr. Justine Flanner created the body for it, while I created the Holistic AI Learning Facsimile unit that forms HE/GO's brain."

Dr. Porter turned the page. More photos showed HE/GO on a training range… In one photo, he was punching through a brick wall, in another he was using a weapon on a target range. "HE/GO's body is considerably different from most persocoms. His bones, muscles, and skin are military-grade prototypes. When fully powered up, he can punch through almost anything."

"But, what about Shego?" asked Kim.

Dr. Porter turned the page. Now there was a picture showing Shego laying on a lab table. "Global Justice was so happy with HE/GO they commissioned a second prototype… the Second Hero Emulation, Global Operative. While Global Justice was happy with HE/GO, I wasn't. The HALF Wit is a major advancement of computer processing power, but it still is basicly just a powerful computer system. For SHE/GO, I created the Autonomous Emotive Learning Processor."

"What's the difference between the two?" asked Kim.

Dr. Porter turned to a different page; this one had a large photo of Shego, standing in a sterile looking computer lab. She was wearing a white surgical gown, and had a doll clutched to her chest. The doll had bright red hair and green button eyes. Shego's face looked sad, hugging the doll for comfort.

Dr. Porter smiled. "Most persocoms, including HE/GO, have programs to simulate human emotions. While these simulations can be very realistic, they are still only simulations. Their emotions have nothing to do with how they act or what they do. SHE/GO was designed to learn emotions, as an integral part of her… they can even override her other directives, if her emotions are strong enough."

"If you worked at Global Justice, why did you leave?" asked Kim.

Dr. Porter turned the page, revealing a very confused looking She/Go standing on a target range. She was staring at the pistol in her hands.

"I thought emotions would make her a better agent. It turned out Global Justice didn't want robot agents… they wanted weapons disguised as persocoms." said Dr. Porter. "Shego, when her powers are activated, can generate powerful plasma blasts. But her AELP made her ask questions about what her purpose was. She even said she wouldn't kill, despite orders."

"If she's a weapon, how come she's so small?" asked Ron.

"Heat-dissipation." said Dr. Porter. "Shego's plasma system generates a lot of waste heat when powered up. The smaller body made it easier for us to disipate the heat. If she was larger, the heat could build up too fast and damage her.". Dr. Porter smiled sadly. "I was glad she was so small… it made me think of her as my daughter."

Dr. Porter sighed. "When She/Go started to question her orders, Dr. Director, the head of Global Justice, ordered me to replace She/Go's AELP with a HALF. I refused… and was fired."

"So… they threw Shego out just because she had emotions?" said Kim. "Did that end the GO project?"

"Not exactly." said Dr. Porter. "I still have a few friends in GJ. According to them, Global Justice created two new GO prototypes with special powers, and HALF wits. She/Go was… misplaced, during a transfer to a special facility."

"What were they going to do to her?" asked Kim.

Dr. Porter sighed. "Dismantle her. Which they still will, if they get her."

Kim gasped, moving closer to Shego and putting a protective arm around the diminutive persocom. "No way… Shego's mine!" she said possessively.

Shego smiled and nuzzled at Kim. "Kimmy…" she said happily.

Dr. Porter leaned back. "Well… that's all I can tell you for now, Kim." said Dr. Porter. "I've been trying… on my own… to recreate the AELP, but Global Justice kept a lot of my notes. We're deadlocked. They can't recreate it without my help, and I can't recreate it without them. So, She/Go is unique… the only persocom with the capacity for true emotions."

Dr. Porter carried the scrapbook over to the panel. "Please…" said Kim, impulsively. "May I have a copy of that photo? With the doll."

Dr. Porter smiled and took the photo out. She placed it on the computer scanner. "Of course." she said. A small crystal, with a holo-composite image of Shego holding the doll, slid out of the computer. She handed it to Kim

"Did the doll have a name?" asked Kim.

"Kimmy." said Shego, looking at the hologram, and then hugging Kim.

Dr. Porter coughed, then smiled. "Actually, she called it 'Viv-vie'… but of course, those memories would have been lost when Shego was shut down. "

"Well…" said Kim. "Don't worry, Dr. Porter. I promise to take good care of your daughter."

Dr. Porter smiled. "Thank you, Kim."

"Relax, Kim…" said Ron. "What could happen?"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Monty Fisk paced in his private sanctum. The floor, walls, and ceiling of the large room were painted bright banana yellow. Ideograms, painted in dark brown, decorated the walls. Set in the floor, in yellow and brown tiles, was a mosaic depicting a stylized monkey. Two large emeralds made up the monkey's eyes.

"Sensei would never put an ordinary persocom against one of my monkey students." said Monty Fist. "This Shego must be something different… special."

He turned. "Bo-Bo, Jangles… put out the word on the In-Terror-Net. We need to find out everything we can on this Shego."

The two monkeys, so addressed, nodded and rushed over to a computer keyboard.

Monty Fisk turned to his greatest student. Ook stood four feet tall monkey, his physique honed by Monty's training. "Ook… for your fight with Shego, you may need an edge. More of an edge then my training can provide.

"Ook?" asked Ook.

"Oh, don't worry. I already have plans for you." said Monty. He turned to look at the door. "Isn't that right, dear?"

A beautiful woman, her face and body testament to the skill of plastic surgeons (well paid for by Monty Fisk) entered the room. She was dressed in a brown furry dress, which clung to her every course. "Of course, Monkey-poo!" said the woman.

Monty winced. "Please, D-N-Amy, I have asked you not to call me that."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Dr. Drakken approached the front gates of the Henchco manufacturing facility. A figure, wearing a dark green robe, followed him. The hood of the robe covered her face, but a bulge in the back made the figure look like a hunchback.

A large, holographic image of the head of Henchco appeared. Actually, it was just an image of the head of the head… Jack Hench's head expanded to over eight feet tall. "Ah, Mr. Drakken." said Jack Hench. "Finally here to pay your bill?"

"DOCTOR Drakken, please." said Dr. Drakken. "I am a fully accredited mad scientist, you know. And actually, I thought I'd come here and buy your current entire supply of persocom soldiers."

Jack Hench raised an eyebrow. "Really? That would come to over twelve billion dollars… assuming I was in the mood to sell to you."

"I was planning on getting a volume discount." said Dr. Drakken. "Like… free."

Jack Hench began to laugh. "Oh, please, doctor. When have I ever given away anything for free?"

"Right now." said Dr. Drakken. "Dark She/Go, attack!"

Dark She/Go pulled the cloak off. Underneath the cloak, she was wearing a skin-tight black latex body suit. A fierce looking green dragon was emblazoned on the front of the suit. On her back was a black backpack, with two cables leading from the sides of the backpack to the back of her hands.

Dark She/Go's hands glowed bright green as she grabbed the heavily armored gates. The metal gates, designed to resist even hover-tanks, began to slump under the intense heat she was feeding into them. She shoved the half-melted gates open and strode onto the factory yard.

Metal pods rose from the ground, splitting open to reveal automated weaponry. Dark She/Go glanced around, then leapt into the air to dodge high explosive, armor piercing rounds. As the bullets chewed large craters into the concrete, Dark She-Go hurled two Plasma-Blasts at the nearest weapon pods. The weapons exploded, producing a dark cloud of smoke.

Dark She/Go landed in the cloud. The weapons that were trying to track her swiveled, unable to get a lock through the dark smoke. Protected by the smoke, she began casting plasma balls, relying on her memory of where she had seen the pods.

The smoke dissipated, revealing Dark She/Go standing in a field of destroyed weapon pods. Smirking happily, Dr. Drakken began to step forward. Dark She/Go held up a hand. "Dr. Drakken, stop!" she ordered.

Dr. Drakken frowned. "I give the orders. Do not tell ME to stop!"

Several more pods emerged from the ground, splitting open. These pods revealed seven foot tall metal robot soldiers. Although humanoid, the robots were not persocoms. Metal armor skin prevented them from being mistaken for human. The right arm, instead of having a human hand, was an energy blaster cannon.

Dark She/Go obeyed her programming to protect Dr. Drakken. She pounced, knocking Dr. Drakken down as the robots opened fire. Thanks to Dark She/Go's tackle, the attacks missed. "I do when I haven't finished disabling the defense systems." she said. She turned and leapt toward the nearest robot.

Jack Hench frowned at the security monitor. What appeared to be a young teenage girl was pummeling her security robots. Whenever a robot tried to blast her, she twisted out of the way… most of the time, the robot only wound up shooting another security robot. Her fists, glowing green, easily punched through their high-grade armor as if it was tissue paper.

"Are you recording?" he snapped at an assistant.

"Y-yes sir." said the assistant.

"Feed all the data into the computers. Find out everything you can on this girl." Jack Hench said. He winced as the last security robot was cut in half, the fighting girl's hand going through the robot like a hot knife through butter. "Contact our insurer, our current production run of persocoms must be declared a loss." He frowned, watching as Dark She/Go began melting a hole through the front doors of the processing plant.

"What should we do now, sir?" said the assistant.

"We're being robbed." said Jack Hench. "What do companies usually do when they've been robbed? Call the police, you dunder head!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Dr. Flanner watched the recordings from Henchco's security system. "That's definitely our She/Go prototype, ma'am." said Dr. Flanner.

"What's the backpack for?" said Dr. Director, indicating it.

"It's probably a power supply in response to the sabotaged solar skin." said Dr. Flanner. "It may also be how Dr. Drakken managed to accelerate She/Go's response time."

"Would she need the pack to function?" asked Dr. Director.

"No ma'am, not if it's just a power supply." said Dr. Flanner. "Of course, without the power pack, she wouldn't be able to fight after more then a few blasts from her hands."

"Ok." said Dr. Director. "Keep track of all news feeds. If there's any sign of She/Go, I want to know about it."

"It's too bad that we and the police didn't get there in time to stop them, or to track where they went." said Dr. Flanner.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Dr. Drakken landed the hover-transport truck on the landing pad by his latest lair. Dark She/Go, piloting the second truck, landed next to him. The back of both trucks were loaded with persocoms. After Dr. Drakken was done reprogramming them, they would be his new army.

"Honey, I'm home!" yelled Dr. Drakken excitedly as he climbed down from the truck.

Adrenna Lynn came out, holding up a portable computer screen. "Guess what… while you were out, I learned something interesting in an In-terror-net chatroom."

Dr. Drakken frowned. "Adrenna, How many times have I told you about using the In-terror-net while on company time? In a sense, you're stealing from me every time you do that! Granted, we're both super-villains, you still need to practice some common business ethics."

Adrenna pushed the screen into Dr. Drakken's hands. "It's about She/Go… the original."

MonkeyKing: I'm looking for the 411 on a robo-girl named 'Shego'

MotorManiac: Wow, with a name like that, I'll bet she's a babe!

WantARush: Shego? I might have some info… why do you want to know?

MonkeyKing: She's going to be fighting one of my students soon. I want to know what makes her special.

WantARush: What type of fight? Where?

MonkeyKing: IF you knew anything of Tai Shing, you'ld know about the upcoming big match.

WantARush: Look, monkey boy… Shego is a Global Justice prototype that got 'lost'. Someone has apparently managed to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen, and I'd like it back.

Dr. Drakken put down the screen. "Ah, excellent! Now, we know where the original She/Go will be… and we can skin her alive! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! -pause- How was that?"

"Four, I think." said Adrenna Lynn.

Dr. Drakken sighed. "Drat… maybe I need to listen to Senor Senior Sr.'s audio-lesson on 'Evil Laughter' again."


End file.
